Some Scars Don't Heal
by BeatriceMelarkHolmesEaton
Summary: Katniss and Peeta after Mockingjay and before the epilogue. It starts when they are already together .
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So this is my first fanfic so feel free to judge! Please post your negative and positive reviews in the comments. ENJOY! Btw it is rated T because, you know, it's the Hunger Games. And I am not Suzanne Collins so I do own The Hunger Games.**

I sit at the very desk where I had my conversation with President Coriolanus Snow so many years ago.

"Yes we'll be there soon." I promise my old escort Effie Trinket. She has been calling me a lot lately begging Peeta and me to visit. I try to avoid going to the Capitol because the last time I was there I nearly starved to death.

"Please hurry!" she pipes in her silly accent." Then I hear the front door open and close and hear footsteps in the kitchen. I say goodbye to Effie, hang up the phone, and leave the study room. When I get into the hall I almost run into Peeta

"Oh I'm sorry!" Peeta says laughing a little. I give him a small smile.

"It's fine," I say. He smiles and kisses my cheek. "Where did you go today?" I ask.

"I went down to the square and talked to some people. It's getting really cold out there."

"Did you see Sae? She hasn't come over in a while, I am getting kinda worried." I say staring into Peeta's mesmerizing blue eyes.

"No but I am sure she's fine." he reassures me. He then walks into his painting room and closes the door. I walk into the kitchen to make myself some tea when I hear the hiss. I whirl around and see Buttercup at my feet. I decided to keep him after Prim died. He hisses until I bend down, scoop him up, and pet him in-between his ears.

"You are so hideous. Do you get that?" He jumps out of my arms and runs into the living room. Then the teapot whistles signaling its done, so I pour the water into two teacups, put in the teabag, pick them up and take one to Peeta.

"Thank you dear." he says kissing me. I smile a little and he puts his arm around my waist. I look at the painting he's working on, and the first thing I see is her blond hair in two braids and her sparkling blue eyes. His arm tightens.

"Katniss I'm sorry…" he starts.

"Thank you." I say barely audible, but I know he heard me because he turns and faces me. I look back at him tears in my eyes and smile "I like it."

"Thanks." he says. I step out of his arms and go up the stairs, and go into a room I haven't been in since before the quell. I look around and I see her bed, the pink comforter bent at a corner as if she just got out to get water. I sigh and make my way to her desk where I see a book about birds. It's opened to the page on Mockingjays. I start to cry when I see the picture of me and her taken the day before I found out about the quell… I hear Peeta step into the room, so I turn around and sob into his chest.

"Shh, its okay." his hands wrap around my back and pull me closer.

"I'm fine." I say but it sounds unconvincing because I am still sobbing.

"Come on," he says. He leads me down the stairs still holding my waist. I collapse on the couch while he meanders in the kitchen. He comes back a moment later with a cheese bun in each hand.

"For you m'lady." I laugh a little and take the bread. He wraps his arm around my shoulders and pulls me towards him.

"You know, even though Prim isn't here right now doesn't mean your gonna forget her." I look into his deep blue eyes and wonder what on earth I did to deserve him. "Alright?" he says staring at me. I nod because I don't trust my voice to remain steady if I speak. He leans in and kisses me slowly. When he pulls away he smiles and so do I. I lean my head on his chest and he picks up the television remote, turns on the t.v., and the first thing we see is Plutarch's silly singing show he started a few moths back.

"I don't get the show. I mean whats the point of watching people in neon wigs sing songs about men, money, or break ups. I just don't get it." Peeta says staring at the t.v.

"Yeah it could be better." I'm am rewarded with a flash of white teeth as he laughs. He stands up to go to the kitchen so I follow him. I sit down on the cabinet and swig my legs as Peeta gets out a frying pan bacon.

"Peeta it's like two in the afternoon why are you making bacon?" I ask.

"I am in the mood for bacon. Is that so wrong sweetheart?" he says turning around and facing me.

"No."

"Good." he turn again his back facing me. I hear the sizzle of frying grease and I jump of the counter and stand next to Peeta. He takes the bacon out of the pan and puts it on a plate for both of us. We take it back to the couch. We both quickly eat it so he lays down on the couch so I lay in front him my back pressed up against his chest. Everything was going fine until I felt his body tense against mine. I quickly leap of the couch and behind the coffee table. He slowly stands up, his pupils dilated so much I can't see any blue.

"You killed my family." he says quietly.

"No Peeta I didn't." tears spring in my eyes. I walk backwards to the kitchen so I can make it to the door.

"You murderer!" he shouts. "You killed my family, you killed Finnick, you killed your sister, and you killed district twelve!" the tears fall down my face as the realization hits me. I did kill Finnick and Prim. Finnick died trying to save me and Prim died trying to help something I caused. Peeta lunges forward grabbing my wrist and hitting me on my head. I cringe against the pain. I look again hoping to see some of the man I was talking with five minutes ago, but instead I get punched in the nose. Twice. My nose is gushing blood and dripping on the floor. Then Peeta's hands wrap around my throat and squeeze. Hard. Black spots crowd my vision and I feel like I am about to pass out. Right as I loose conciseness Peeta's hands loosen and he says something I don't hear.

**A/N Ahhh so thats it! I will post more as soon as I can!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Here is chapter two! Yay! I hope you like it!**

When I come to, my head is on Peeta lap and he is brushing the hair out of my face.

"Oh my gosh Katniss." Peeta says crying. "I thought you weren't going to wake up." Just the look on his face makes me want cry. I sit up, and turn around to face him.

"You think I would leave you?" he smiles, leans in, and kisses me. He helps me up and leads me to the couch. When he sits down he pulls me close to him.

"I am so sorry." He says holding me tighter.

"It's fine, I mean you didn't mean to…well you meant to, but you didn't want… you know never mind." I say. He laughs a little, making my body shake. He picks up the end of my braid and wiggles it on my cheekbone.

"Peeta," I say calmly. "What are you doing?" I look at him and raise my eyebrows.

"I just really love your hair." He says grinning. I roll my eyes. "I really do I'm not kidding." He continues. I get off the couch.

"Now where are you going?" he says still on the couch

"Bed," I say "I'm tired." I hear him get up and he is soon right behind me. Then suddenly his hands are on my waist tickling me.

"Peeta stop!" I whine. I try smacking his hands, but he wont budge. I wiggle my hips and slide out of his grasp. I dart forward turn around, and stick my tongue out. I run up the stairs and into my room. Peeta pops up behind me and pins me down on the bed.

"You think you could win huh?" I say staring at him.

"Yes I do." He retorts. I quirk my eyebrow, and flip him over so I am on top of him.

"When did you become so strong?" he says smiling.

"I was in two Hunger Games." I say cockily.

"So was I." he says his smile getting wider. '

"Well, um, I'm Katniss Everdeen. So, ha!" he laughs and sits up easily. I wrap my arms around his neck, and he puts his arms around my waist. I put my forehead on Peeta's and he leans in and kisses me softly. When he pulls back, he stares at me and smiles lightly.

"Do you know how long I have been dreaming of this?" he says. Then we hear a knock on our door. Peeta looks at clearly as confused as I am. I step onto the floor and go down the stairs. I look through the peephole in the door. When I see his face my knees falter and the only thing keeping me of the ground is Peeta's arm around me. Peeta sits me on one of our chairs and looks through the hole. I see the muscles in his arms tighten. He puts his hand on the knob but I say.

"Peeta let me do it." I walk in front of him, compose myself and open the door. I step on the porch, close the door, and cross my arms.

"What?" I say coldly.

"Not even going to say hi Catnip?" Gale says staring at me.

"No." he sighs and rolls his eyes.

"Listen, I came to see how you were doing. Is that a crime?" his sarcasm only infuriates the anger inside of me.

"You left me out of the blue! Without even saying goodbye! You just…ugh!"

"I had to leave." He says quietly. "Do you think I could stay here while you and Peeta flirted with each other?" My jaw drops and without thinking I punch Gale across the face.

"Shut up!" my knuckle sting with impact. Even in the dark I can see Gales face starting to bruise.

"Since Prim died, Peeta has done for me than you!" I try to hit him again but he senses this and grabs my wrist hard enough to bruise it. I try to pull my hand away but his hold is to tight. I look to the door hoping Peeta will come out. I scold myself for my weakness but I really need him. Gale tugs at my wrist forcing me to look at him

"Listen, I'm sorry alright?" I finally pull my hand away, and run inside. Once I am inside I lock the door. I hear Gale's scream of frustration. I put my back to the door and cover my face with my hands. I think I hear Peeta come in but I'm not sure. Then I feel his hands on my wrist I flinch when he touch's my wrist since it still hurts from when Gale bruised it. Peeta gently pulls my hands from my face.

"Are you okay?" he asks quietly.

"Yeah." I say sniffing. I walk to the kitchen to get an Ice pack for my wrist.

"Did he hurt you?" Peeta says, his eyes wide. I put my wrist up so he can see it.

"Why did he…?" I shrug and put the ice on the bruise. It numbs the pain a little. Without thinking I walk straight into Peeta's open arms.

"If he comes again, tell me so I can hurt him before he hurts you again." I smile at Peeta over protectiveness. He is just so, so dang cute sometimes. We could stay like this forever but of course, my stomach had to growl at the worst moment possible. We both pull away laughing.

"You seem hungry." Peeta says. Despite the late hour, Peeta and me have a quick snack. While we are still sitting at the table he says,

"So I hate to be nosey but what did Gale say?" I sigh. I really don't want to talk about just yet. Peeta probably knows this because he reach's across the table and grabs my hand.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to say anything." He says.

"It's fine. I'll tell you tomorrow. In the mean time, I'm going to bed."

"Yeah I am tired too." Peeta walks around the table and picks me up with one arm under my knees and one around my back.

"Peeta, please put me down." I say wiggling my feet.

"No." he says plainly. I didn't expect to anyway. He takes me up the stairs and drops me on the bed, and then walks around to get on the other side. We both get under the comforter and I snuggle up close to him. He turns off the lamp on the bedside table.

"Peeta," I say on the verge sleep. "Would you really hurt Gale if he hurt me?"

"I would murder Gale if he tried to hurt you again. Just keep that in mind." I smile as I fall into a deep sleep

**A/N I hope you liked it! Please post in the ****reviews or P.M. me if you have any suggestions for the next chapter! I LOVE YOU!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N So here is chapter three! I hope your eyeballs enjoy reading this!**

_I run through the woods at full speed. Branches cut my arms and face as I race past the trees. I past all of my dead friends and loved ones. Finnick, Prim, Rue, my father. On and on. All dead All gone. When I reach the end of the woods hoping this nightmare I see Peeta standing in the open meadow. I speed up so I can reach him faster. When I'm ten yards away I notice the blood spilling out of his stomach. I freeze when I see him collapse. I run and kneel by his side and pick up his already cooling hand. I sob out his name hoping he'll hear me and wake up. But after five minutes I know it's futile. Peeta's gone._

I wake up screaming his name. I clap my hand over my mouth to contain a sob. I feel Peeta's arms wrap around me and hold me against him. I bury my face in his chest and sob into his shirt. His makes quite soothing sounds until I calm down.

"Hey shh, its okay. I'm right here." I look up into his blue eyes that seem to swallow me.

"Will you promise to never leave me?" I say between sobs.

"I promise, I will never, ever leave you. Not in a million years." he starts rubbing his up and down my arm calming me a bit.

"Now tell me what happened." I hesitate. Not wanting to re-live it. I breath in and out and tell him everything. He never says anything, just listens until I finish. When I'm done I look over at the clock. It's only an hour until dawn. I snuggle up closer to Peeta.

"You know what darling?" I look up at him. "I made cake last night. Want some?" I nod in conformation. Peeta disappears, and a moment later comes back with a piece of cake on a plate, and two forks. He sits back on the bed jostling me a little bit. He hands me a fork and the cake. I take a bite and chocolate flavor takes over my mouth, and I think 'Cake, is one of the many perks of dating a baker.' I look to Peeta and he smiles. I sit up a little and kiss him.

"This is really good." I say pointing my fork at the cake. Peeta takes a bite of it and smiles.

"Yeah I am pretty good aren't I?" I shove him lightly. "Shut up." I say laughing. I get off the bed and look out the window. I see the sun peeking out over the horizon.

"C'mon lets go feed Buttercup." I wait at the doorway for Peeta. Once he gets out of bed he walks over in front of me and crouches down.

"What are you doing?" I say putting my hands on my hips.

"Get on my back." he says bouncing a little. I sigh and hop on, wrapping my hands around his neck. He goes down the stairs making me bounce. When we get to the kitchen he sits me on the counter. He goes to the pantry to get the cat food. He pours it in the little tin dish. I hear Buttercup's paws on our wooden floor. Buttercup likes sleeping in Prim's old room, it brings him a sense of comfort I suppose. The little ugly cat starts to devour his food. Peeta pats Buttercup on his back. Peeta then walks over, and sits next to me on the counter. He grabs my hand and starts tracing circles on my palm.

"So what do you wanna do today?" he asks looking at me.

"I don't know. It's still pretty early." he nods. When Buttercup finishes his food he does what he usually does, sleep.

"Want to go for a walk?" Peeta suggests.

"Sure." I say. We go upstairs to get dressed. Peeta grabs his clothes and goes to the bathroom. I pull my clothes out of my drawers. I need to grab warm stuff because winter is not far away. I get dressed quickly, sit on the bed, and braid my hair.

"Is it safe to come out now?" Peeta says. I laugh and say, "Yes you're good." Peeta comes out and puts his pajamas in the hamper. I tie of my braid and meet Peeta at the door. We go down the steps together. I run to the closet and mine and Peeta's coat.

"Thank you dear." he says when I hand him his jacket. I slip mine on and we step outside. He grabs my hand lacing his fingers with mine. We walk hand in hand to the square where we see some familiar faces, Delly, Thom, and Leevy. Since no one is starving anymore, district twelve seems happier. Peeta and I walk into the sweet shop where we see Haymitch talking with a woman around his age named Avinia. Haymitch has tried to stop drinking so much, and he's done quite well. When Haymitch see's us he waves us over.

"Well it's nice to see you two lovebirds out and about." Haymitch says smiling. Peeta smiles back. "Nice to see you to." I pull my jacket sleeve because it's pretty warm in here. Haymitch's eyes fall on the bruise on my wrist,

"What happened to your arm?" he says with full sincerity.

"Gale." I say. His eyes widen but he doesn't ask.

"Anyway," Haymitch continues "Avinia, this is Katniss and Peeta." Avinia smiles. "Hi.' she says. I look out the window and see a flash of light and hear thunder. I look to Haymitch and say, "Well it looks like it going to storm so we better get back. Have a good morning."

"You too sweetheart." he says I turn and wave as Peeta and I leave. When we get outside I pull my jacket sleeve down and pull up my hood up. The rain starts to come down in torrents and it reminds me of my days in the cave with Peeta. We reach the center if town and everybody has gone home, I want to go home but obviously Peeta has other plans. He stops and picks me up by the waist and spins me around. While he is still holding me I bend down and kiss him slowly. He puts me down and I kiss him again. He laughs and says, "I'm freezing. Let's go home." He wraps his arms around my waist and we head home.

**A/N Okay you people are officially my homies! Anyway sorry for the short chapter :( Oh and please please please give me requests for the next chapter! If I like your idea I will call you my homie of the day! So submit ideas! I will take ideas until the 23 of December!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I am such a horrible person. I'm so, so sorry for not updating! I have been kinda busy. But I am still sorry! Anyway here is chapter four. Enjoy! Btw it starts at the end of chapter three when they are getting out of the rain.**

Hand in hand we run up the steps to our house. I take out my key, and with shaky fingers I put it through the hole and unlock the door. A blast of warmth hits me as I walk into the foyer. Peeta takes of his coat and brings it to the closet. I do the same as he sits on one of our chairs and looks outside. I go and sit next to him. He pulls me closer and plants a kiss on my forehead. I stare outside as I see a flash of lightning and hear a clap of thunder.

"Are you hungry?" Peeta asks. I forget it was only nine in the morning. I nod my head in confirmation as he walks into the kitchen. I hear the clatter of pots and pans as Peeta works. I wiggle my self into a laying position as Buttercup trots up to the couch and jumps up onto my stomach. I breath out adjusting to this added weight. I pet the little troll on the back of his neck and mews in contempt. He lays down to sleep and I sigh. I'm scared to move him in fear that he will bite me, as he usually does. So I just rub his back and wait for breakfast. I start to doze off until Peeta's voice breaks the silence.

"Katniss? You ready?" I nod, and Peeta picks Buttercup off my abdomen. The cat hisses, so I say, "Oh shut up." Peeta laughs and grabs my hand. I walk over and sit down at the table. I see plates stacked with pancakes, bacon, and sausage. I grab a little bit of everything and eat until I'm full. I push my plate forward and lean back on my chair.

"That was good." I say Peeta smiles and grabs the dirty dishes. I walk with him to the sink. He starts to scrub grease off pan, and when he is distracted, I pick up a handful of bubbles that have formed in the sink. I hold out my palm, and when he turns around I blow them in his face. His jaw drops as he wipes the suds of his cheek.

"You did not." he says smiling a little. Then I see his hand reach for my bubbles so I dart out of the way. I reach the living room, and pick up Buttercup to shield my face.

"You wouldn't blow bubbles on a poor kitty would you?" I realize my assumption was wrong when he blows the soap into Buttercups face. He hisses and leaps out of grasp. He runs over to the couch and squirms under it.

"Traitor." I say, "You were my shield!" I turn to try and find something else but I am not quick enough because I fell soap spread in my hair, immediately knotting it into clumps. I glare at Peeta as best as I can, but it's not very convincing because I am still smiling.

"Fine, you win. For once." I whisper the last part hoping he won't hear it. He smirks and goes to finish the dishes. I stalk up the stairs to wash the dish soap out of my hair. I grab a pair of jeans and a green t-shirt out of my drawer, almost identical to the clothes I wore on the train to my first Hunger Games. I walk into the bathroom and lock the door. I undress quickly and get into the shower, letting the warm rain fall onto my hair. When I put the shampoo in my hair, I start to sing. The words to the Hanging Tree tumble out of mouth. I sing until the shampoo is rinsed out. I turn of the water, get out of the shower. I get dressed and look at myself in the mirror. I look so different from the girl that was starving not even three years ago. I tie my my wet hair into a braid and leave the bathroom. I see Peeta sitting on the bed.

"I heard you sing." he says plainly. I feel the heat rise in my cheeks. Despite having sung in front of people multiple times I have never really liked it. I smell some bread and look at Peeta. He must smell it to because he stands up and leaves the room. I put my clothes in the hamper, and walk over to my dresser. I open up my mothers old jewelry box, and my eyes fall onto the small smooth pearl Peeta gave me in the clock arena. I pick it up and roll between my thumb and fore finger. Then I pocket it and go downstairs. I see Peeta take a bread pan out of the oven. He gently sets it on the stove to cool. Then he spots me at the base of the stairs. He strides over and wraps his arms around my torso.

"When did you become so beautiful?" he says kissing me. I shrug and kiss him back.

"So, what kind of bread did you make?" I say stepping back.

"You know, just bread. I guess." he pulls a knife out of one of our drawers and goes to cut the warm bread. He hands me a piece and I sink my teeth into it.

"Do you like it?" he says raising his eyebrows. I nod my mouth still full of food. Peeta smiles and carefully puts the rest of the bread in a bag.

"It tastes familier." I say.

"Does it?" Peeta says without turning around.

"Yeah," I take another bite hoping to place the taste. When Peeta puts his elbows on the counter in front of me I remember the last time time I ate this. Images of rain and mud flood into my brain. I take another bite and stare at Peeta.

"You gave this to me." I think back to that hollow day. I tried to sell Prims old baby clothes, the first time I saw Peeta. I look down at my hands and remember the joy I felt seeing the two loaves of bread at my feet. I smile a little and kiss Peeta. When I pull back he smiles to. We hear a knock at the door so I hop of the stool I'm on. I walk to the door and twist the knob. I pull it open, and the face I see surprises me.

"Mom?"

**A/N Tada! So please send me requests for the next chapter I am having serious writers block, so please help me! Oh and look at my profile and do the ****quote thingy and anyone who gets at least two answers right will get a shout out. So PM me your answers!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Sup my homies! After my last chapter I got alot of REALLY nice ****reviews, thank you so much! So here is chapter five. Remember it left off when Katniss's mother came. Enjoy!**

My mothers face searches mine to try and fine any emotion. The only thing she can see is probably shock. After Prim died she went off to district four. Never to be seen. Except for now. I feel Peeta's supportive hand on the small of my back. My mouth still hangs open a little bit.

"Miss Everdeen." Peeta says breaking the silence. "Come in. Please." I turn around to glare at him. He shrugs so I step out of the doorway. My mother looks around the house in awe. She acts as if she hasn't seen it before.

"Listen Katniss." she says, getting straight to the point. "I'm sorry I left. I couldn't stay here. Between the mix of Prim and your father-"

"I lost them to!" I scream interrupting her. "I knew Prim more than you did! I kept her alive while you stayed still and did nothing!" I feel anger rising in my veins. All the anger that has been getting stored in my body the day I lost her. My mother steps back obviously scared by my sudden burst. "I have lost more people than you." I say quieter, but still laced with hurt and anger. "Half of the people I know that died, died because of me." my mother extends her hand to put on my shoulder. I jerk away not wanting to be comforted.

"Katniss." she says, "I am your mom, I know how you feel."

"No you don't!" I say screaming again. "You have no idea! All you did was sit around and watch!" the minute the words come out I want to pull them back in. I can see the realization on my mothers face. She sighs and try's to compose her self.

"Katniss please listen to me," her calm voice stalls the anger in me for a moment. "Please really listen. I may not know how you feel-" I start to say something but she holds up her hand to stop me. "I have lost people to. Important people. I have lost my youngest daughter, I don't want to lose you." I stare into my mothers blue eyes. I look over to Peeta, he stands behind the counter looking at me. Everything hits me like a ton of bricks. I shake my head lightly and run out the front door. I hear Peeta calling my name, but I keep running. Eventually I stop in the square. It's mid-afternoon, but no one is here. I slow my pace down to a jog, and go to the meadow. I stop at a large oak tree and sit down. The air feel cool against my face, flushed from the run. I close my eyes and relax until I hear his voice.

"Hey, thought I could find you here." Peeta says. He sits down adjusting his faux leg. I lean into him and sigh.

"Sorry I left. I just could not stay." Peeta pulls me tighter and says. "I know. I think your mother is still a little flustered." I don't really want to talk with her now. Just her visit made me confused. Talking with her will make it worse. I sigh again and close my eyes. After a while I hear a light tread from behind me. I open my eyes and turn around. I see my mother walk toward me. I look back at Peeta,

"Go home." I say to him. "Let me talk to her." Peeta nods, kisses me lightly on the lips, and leaves. My mother waits until is out of ear shot before she sits and talks.

"Katniss, I am sorry I came so suddenly. I just thought now was a good time, I couldn't wait very much longer." I lean against the tree once more feeling bark scrap my neck.

"It's fine." I say quietly. "I'm sorry I yelled and ran out." I look down at my hands. They wring together nervously.

"You do seem to do that alot, don't you?" she says. We both laugh a little, thinking back to my past out bursts.

"Katniss I mainly came to apologize. Not just about moving without telling you, but right after your father died. I was out and did not do my job as a mother. I am so, so sorry." I look up and see tears swim around in her blue eyes, threatening to spill over. I break her gaze not knowing what to say. I forgive you? I am sorry? These thoughts fight there way around my mind until I speak, "I forgive you." the words surprise my mother and me. The tears fall down my mothers pale face. She make a sobbing sound and leans over to hug me. Without thinking I wrap my arms around her, really, truly hugging her. Something I have not done since before the last Quarter Quell.

"Mom," I say pulling away. "How have you been in four?" she smiles and sits back down.

"Fine. I met this man." her smile widens and I see a flash of white teeth. "His name is Arivan. He's a doctor as well." I really want my mother to marry again. I am about to tell her when I see the glittery ring adorned on her finger. She notices me staring at it, her smiles widens even more.

"I know isn't it beautiful?" she asks. Not sounding cocky as someone might expect. I nod, not able to form any words.

"So." she says breaking me from my stupor. "Whats the status on you and Peeta?" she quirks an eyebrow and I realize this is the first normal conversation I have had with my mother since the rebellion.

"It's fine. He has mentioned getting married before, but I am not quite ready yet. I am only eighteen." my nods and says "I see your point. But will you ever get married?"

"Of course! I mean I would like to. Maybe in a couple of years. Maybe when I'm twenty." I say. My mother nods. I see the sun slowly inching it's way under the horizon. Dark will be soon.

"Come on. Lets go home." I stand up and my mother gets up. We walk through the square. She looks around with tears brimming her eyes. When we reach the Victors Village and I see Haymitch on his porch with Avenia. The lady me and Peeta met in the sweet shop

"Who's that?" my mother asks pointing to Haymitch's house.

"Avenia." I say. "They are dating, I think."

"Good. He looked so lonely all the time." mom says. I never really thought she noticed Haymitch. We finally reach my house and I open the door. Peeta is in the kitchen making dinner. He turns a looks at me expectantly. I give him a curt nod to signify everything is okay. Peeta smiles.

"Well dinner will be ready soon. You have time to put away your stuff Miss Everdeen." mom picks up her bags and goes to the guest room and shuts the door. I walk around the counter and wrap my arms around Peeta's neck. His arms wraps around my waist and he says, "How did it go?" I sigh and pull away telling him the conversation, but leave out the whole marriage part.

"Well I'm glad you guys made up. Because there is nothing worse than two arguing women living in the same house." I laugh and smack his arm. "What? It sucks." he says on his defense.

"So Mr. Melark, when will dinner be ready?" I say leaning my arm on the counter top.

"Uh," he says looking at the oven timer. "Eight minutes."

"Perfect." I say. I give him a quick kiss and go upstairs. I sit down on my bed and pull the pearl out of pocket. I stare at its iridescent surface. I think back to the conversation I had with my mom about me and Peeta getting married. I dream about living life like a married couple. Being able to call Peeta my husband. My name being Katniss Mellark. I smile at the pearl when Peeta walks in.

"Dinners ready. What're you thinking about?" he says noticing my expression.

"Nothing." I put the pearl back in my pocket and take Peeta's hand. We walk down the stairs and sit at the table. My mother comes in a moment later wearing a different outfit.

"Is the room okay?" I ask.

"Yes Katniss. Thank you." she says. She then takes a spoon and puts some lamb stew inside her bowl. Peeta and I do the same. We all eat in silence until all the food is gone.

"Thank you Peeta. It was very good." my mother puts her dish into the dishwasher and retreats to her room. I take my bowl and put it in the sink. Peeta takes the stew and puts into a smaller container and outs it into the refrigerator. We clean the dishes until there is none left. Luckily this time we did not get into a bubble battle. I walk to the couch and Peeta soon follows. He wraps his arm around my waist and I lean my head into his chest. I soon close my eyes and fall into a restless sleep.

**A/N So there is chapter five! Kinda long. Please send me requests for more chapters I love hearing your thoughts, good and bad. If I like an idea I will give the reviewer a ****shout out. Thank you for reading! ILY!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Sup ya'll how've you been? Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and followed me. I really appreciate it. So I need suggestions for chapters, new characters, cliffhangers, so on. If I use anyones idea I will give them a shootout! Enjoy chapter six!**

I wake up still on the couch. I hear Peeta and my mom in the kitchen talking, so I open my eyes and listen to the conversation.

"Well she has always been that way." my mother says. I furrow my eyebrows. What the heck are they talking about?

"I know but, I bet if she thinks about it, she could be ready." suddenly I need to know what they are talking about.

"Ready for what?" I ask darting up off the couch. My mother jumps back as if I startled her. Peeta's eyes widen a little bit, but he does not say anything.

'Katniss, honey, how long have you been awake?" Peeta finally asks me.

"A little bit." I answer. "What were you guys talking about before?" Peeta looks at my mom and she looks back. They look back at me. Peeta is fidgeting with a loose thread on his shirt. Wrapping it around his finger, then unwrapping it.

"Nothing." he says. "Want some breakfast? It's over here. I made some banana-walnut muffins." Peeta smiles weakly and gestures toward the small plate of muffins. I cautiously walk over and grab the muffin that was on the top of the stack. A piece of hair falls in front of my face, so I push it away and find that my hair is knotted into small clumps. I take a bite of my muffin and go upstairs to get ready for the day. I make my way up the stairs and into my bedroom. I pull some clothes out of the top drawer on my dresser and head of to the bathroom to get dressed. When I am done, I pull out a hair brush and drag it through my dark hair. I'm having trouble with a particular knot on the side of my head, so I try pulling the brush harder, but I end just hurting myself. I roll my eyes at my dumb hair, and just braid down my back and tie it off. I slowly go down the stairs hoping my mom and Peeta are talking again. I stop on the middle step and lean my head toward the kitchen.

"Peeta just ask her." my mom says. "I talked with her about it the other day and she said she wants to. So be a man and ask her already." my mom almost shouts. Peeta just makes an exasperated sound and starts towards the stairs. When he sees me he stops in his tracks.

"Were you listening again?" he says looking straight at me. Not quite accusatory but almost.

"I only heard a little bit. I promise." I go down the rest of the stairs and grab Peeta's hands and swing them. I tilt my head a bit and use the best puppy eyes I can. "Please tell me." I say stick out my lower lip. Peeta laughs and kisses me on the cheek.

"Later. I promise." he goes up the stairs and I walk into the kitchen. My mom isn't there, so I suspect she is in her room. I put the rest of the banana-walnut muffins into a bag and set them in the pantry. I wet a paper towel and wipe some crumbs of the counter. Peeta comes down when I am putting the dirty paper towel in the garbage can.

"Want to go to the square with me?" Peeta asks. I nod and grab my coat and gloves. Peeta does the same and as he is putting his gloves on, I notice a tiny, little bulge coming in of the pocket in his jeans. I shake my head as if to clear the thought and grab Peeta's hand.

"Mom Peeta and I are leaving. We'll be back soon!" I yell to my mother. She yells back some sort of goodbye and me and Peeta leave. When I open the door a blast of cold air and snow hits my face.

"It's kinda cold." Peeta says. I smile at him and step onto the snow covered ground. Peeta closes the door and takes my hand again. I block my eyes with my free hand to prevent snow entering them. We walk the quarter mile route to the square. Once we get there Peeta says,

"Katniss I have to go somewhere so why don't you go to the shoe store and see if Haymitch is there today."

"Why?" I ask looking into Peeta's big blue eyes.

"I have to go do something really quick. I will be back soon." he kisses me not waiting for an answer and goes off to the end of the square and into a store I can't see the name of. I turn on my heel and go into the shoe store. When I walk in warmth hits my face, so I pull down my hood and shake the snow out of my hair. The scent of leather fills my nose, as I try to find Haymitch. For some reason, after the rebellion Haymitch wanted to either raise geese or own the shoe store. He got both. I see Haymitch standing in the corner of the store putting shoes in there coordinating boxes.

"Hey Haymitch." I say. He turns and faces me.

"Oh hey sweetheart. Wheres Peeta?" he asks.

"I don't know. He told me to come here while he went somewhere else." I shrug as if it's nothing. Haymitch nods slightly.

"So how are you and Avenia?" I ask changing the subject.

"Fine, I guess. We are just friends." he says.

"Okay. Sure you are." I say winking at Hatmitch. He laughs as Peeta walks in.

"There you are." Peeta says putting his hand on the small of my back. "Ready to go?" I nod and say goodbye to Haymitch. When Peeta and I open the door I notice the snow coming down alot harder then when we left the house. I pull my hood up over my head and wrap my arm around Peeta's arm. He pulls me closer to him and we start are walk towards the house.

**A/N So that my homies is the great chapter six. Please send me ****request for chapter seven! I can take more than one request. I can also take some for chapter eight, nine, ten and ect. So please help me! Have fun!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hey ya'll! So last night after I posted the chapter six I got a TON of reviews. All of them were positive. Thank you all so much! So today my friends here is chapter seven! Enjoy!**

The cold winter air bites my exposed face as Peeta and I run up our porch stairs. He twists the door knob and pulls us inside. My mother is waiting for us in the kitchen with a cup of tea in both of her hands. She looks to Peeta and he nods slightly. She sighs contentedly and hands me a cup of tea. I sip the warm chamomile drink. I sit down on a stool in front of our island cabinet. Peeta sits next to me and takes my left hand. Peeta sips his tea as my mom says,

"So what did you two do?" she looks at me and raises her eyebrows.

"Oh, I saw Haymitch and Peeta took a mystery stop." I pause and look at Peeta. "Which he did not tell me about, and thats about it." my mother nods and goes to put away the tea kettle. I finish my tea and the tea cup to my mom. She puts in the sink and I go upstairs. When I get to my bedroom I see Buttercup sleeping smack in the middle of my bed. I smile a little and walk over to the ugly feline. I sit on the bed next to him. The movement wakes him up and he looks at me with his dark yellow eyes. I vaguely hear the front door open and close, but I don't think much of it. Buttercup places his head on my right leg and falls back asleep. When I start to pet him I notice the little white piece of paper suck in his collar, it says, _Go to your mom._ It's written in Peeta's smooth handwriting. I gently take Buttercups head of my leg and go down the stairs.

"Mom, whats this?" I ask her. She turns around and she is grinning from ear to ear.

"Something Peeta did for you."

"Where is Peeta?" a smile is fighting its way across my face but I keep in contained.

"He's doing something for you. He told me to tell you to meet him the first place he saw you." she says stepping closer to me.

"The school?" I ask her. She nods and hands me my coat and gloves. I put them on and leave the house. The snow has stopped coming down so hard, now there are only little flurries here and there. The school is about half a mile from the Victors Village so it takes me a few minutes to get there. Once I finally do, the snow has stopped. I open the double doors and walk into the school. In the front hallways the head of the school hung up pictures of all of the student that died either during the bombing or in the rebellion. I pass Prim's picture and choke down a sob. I walk to the first classroom I had where I sung the valley song. Taped to the door is another note, _Now go to one of you favorite places. _

"Oh Peeta." I say quietly. I put the note in my pocket next to the other one and turn and leave the school. I open the door and make my way to the the meadow. All of the green grass is covered with a fine layer of snow. I see the large oak and sitting at the base of the oak is another piece of paper. I pick it up and brush off some of the snow. I unfold the slightly damp paper and read whats inside, _Now go to the new bakery. _The new bakery? Last time I saw it it was destroyed beyond recognition. I wonder when and hoe he fixed it up. Since he came, we have spent most days together. I put the note in my pocket with the other and start the trek to the bakery. When I see the new building, almost exactly the same as the last time I saw it. I walk up to the front of the building and look around. When my eyes fall onto the window, I can't faintly see Peeta's silhouette so I open the door and Peeta standing next to the counter. We both smile and I run up to him. He wraps his strong arms around my torso and lifts me up off the ground. He spins me around then sets me on the ground.

"So," I ask. "What was the point of your little adventure?" he laugh a little and kisses me.

"Two things. The first on is the bakery. Thom and Bristal did it while they were fixing up the square. I asked to buy it and he said I could so, yeah." he says. He has that kid in a candy store glint in his eyes. I can easily tell he is extremely excited.

"And whats the second?" I ask him still smiling. He reaches inside his coat pocket and pulls out a small mahogany colored box, and bends down on his left knee. I cover my mouth with my hand and I feel my eyes widen.

"Katniss Everdeen," he begins. "Since the day you sang in music assembly, I knew I was in love with you. These past two years with you have been amazing, so will you please do the honor of becoming my wife?" I feel tears start flood over my face. I don't trust my voice to remain steady so all I do is nod. He smiles and places the ring on my left ring finger. He then stands up and hugs me tightly. He pulls back and looks at my tear stained face and smiles wider, and kisses me. He pulls away, grabs my right hand, and leads me out of the building. He locks the bakery door. On our walk home, I stare at my wedding ring. It has a plain silver band, with my pearl in the middle surrounded by small diamonds.

"I hope you don't mind that I used your pearl." I shake my head.

"No. No I don't mind at all." he squeezes my hand and we keep walking. We reach the Victors Village faster than I expected. I open the front door and step into the foyer. I see my mom still in the kitchen, but this time she is with Buttercup and he is chasing a feather attached to a black plastic stick. When she see's me, she drops the cat toy and Buttercup pounces on it and starts chewing the feather. My mother smiles at me. I let go of Peeta's hand and run to my mother. Before she knows whats going on I am holding her in a tight hug. She seems perplexed at first, but then returns mu hug. I realize this is the only kind of affection I have showed my mother in a long time. I feel Peeta's hand on my back and I pull away from her embrace.

"Is this what you guys have been talking about?" my mother nods.

"Yes. Sorry for the secrecy Katniss, but Peeta needed my help." I smile and giver her a quick hug.

"Well I gave to go do something in town. I will see you to later." my mom says. She grabs her sweater then leaves the house. I turn back to Peeta.

"So do you like the ring?" he asks me.

"Yes, I really do." I say. He smiles then starts to make dinner. While he is cooking I sit at the counter behind him, fantasizing about being Katniss Mellark.

**A/N And tada! There is the ****blessed chapter seven. If you want to see the ring I used go onto and type 'Wedding ring with pearl' it should be the first ring there. Anyway thank you for reading and sticking with me this long! ILY! So as usual send me suggestions for the next chapter. And please tell me if anything is bad about this story. Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hey y'all. So last time I check this story had over two-thousand views! THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! Anyway here is chapter eight. Enjoy!**

When I wake up Peeta is not here. He is probably at the bakery working. I slowly sit up admiring my new engagement ring. If Peeta had told me that he wanted to use the pearl I got in the arena, I would have lenient, but it is actually beautiful. I sigh contentedly and push the blankets of my body. I set my feet on the cold floor and make my way to the bathroom. I gently pull the hair brush through my hair, and brush my teeth. When I am done I meander down the stairs and go to the kitchen for breakfast. Once I get there my mother is sitting at the table eating two pieces of toast.

"Morning honey." She says when I enter the kitchen. I smile at her and go to toast some bread. I grab a piece of the raisin bread Peeta made the other day. I put it in the toaster and set the timer for a couple minutes. I walk over to the table and sit in front if my mother.

"So, how long have you and Peeta been keeping this secret?" I say. Her cheeks blush a little.

"The day after I arrived." She says.

"Oh, so where is Peeta?" I ask.

"He went to the bakery. He told me to tell you to meet him there around lunch." She tells me.

"Thank you." I say back. Then the timer dings letting me know my food is done. I make my way over to the toaster and pull out the bread. When I bite into it, it tastes more like the bread Peeta gave me forever ago. I eat the center of the bread then give the crust to Buttercup. He eats quickly as if it could be taken away from him at any moment. I pet him between the ears and he mews happily. I go up the stairs and into Prim's old room. The memory of her still give me a pang of sadness, but it's not as prominent as it was before. On her dresser is the book about birds. Her bookmark is the pink ribbon that I bought for her the day I bought Lady. I gently grab the ribbon from the book, and as I pull away my fingers brush the painted mockingjay printed in the book. I feel tears start to form so I hold them back. Hoping they won't come out. My mother appears behind me and places a gentle hand on my right shoulder.

"You know, every day after you left for the Quell Prim wore that ribbon." She says. I nod even though I did not know. I turn away from Prim's dresser and leave her room. If she were here now, she would tell me to not live my life mourning her. I try so hard not to mourn her so much, but when you loose your younger sister, who's only thirteen years old, its really hard to let go of her just like that. I release the breath I did not know I was holding and go off to my room. I place Prim's ribbon around the only picture of her I have in my room. I look at her childish features, her big eyes, high cheekbones. Even when she was starving, she was the most beautiful think I have ever seen. I shake my head to clear the memory of her and grab some clothes out of my drawer. I get dressed quickly into a white shirt, and a pair of black pants and go back downstairs. I look at the clock on the wall and notice it's elven-thirty. If I leave now I will get to the bakery around noon. I grab my jacket and open the door as a final thought I yell to my mom.

"Mom I am leaving now. I'll be back soonish!"

"Okay!" She yells back. I close the door behind me and start toward the bakery. When I pass Haymitch's house he comes through the door wearing a small jacket.

"Hey mind if I walk with you?" He asks.

"No. Not at all. I'm just going to go meet Peeta at the bakery." He nods and comes to my side.

"Speaking of Peeta, he seemed extremely happy this mooring when he passed my house. Whats going on?" He says. I smile and lift up my left hand. His eyes cling to my new ring.

"I understand noe." He says. I laugh and stick my hand back into my pocket. The clouds above my head seem dark, and I suspect it's going to rain or snow soon. Haymitch seems to notice it also so he tells me to hurry. By the time we reach the square, I fell little drops of rain on my braided hair. Haymitch says goodbye and goes off to the shoe store. I wave back at him and start toward the bakery once again. When I am about two minutes away I see a tall, dark figure on my right. I pick up my pace a little to get to the building faster. The figure, who I can now tell is a man, get's close and the I see his face.

"Gale." I say. "Why are you still here?" I ask him. We both come to a stop about a yard away from each other.

"Well you didn't answer my question from the last time I saw you." He says examining my surprised face. "How are you doing?" He asks the question so casually I almost forget I'm mad at him.

"I'm fine." I try to say as casually as he did, but my voice comes out shaky. He hears the fear laced in my voice.

"Are you scared of me?" He asks stepping closer. I step back hoping I can make a bee-line to the bakery where Peeta is no doubt waiting for my arrival. He takes on big step forward and grabs both of my wrists with the same force he did last time I saw him. I feel my heart start to beat faster in fear. I open my mouth to call for Peeta, but instead Gale puts his hand over my mouth.

"Listen I just want to tell you something." He says with so much anger in his voice I can hardly believe that this is the boy I met in the woods years ago. Since one of his hands is not around my wrists anymore. I pull my left hand away. He tries to grab it again but only getting my fingers. When I pull back again his hand stays so tight that when I get my hand free, my ring flings of my finger and lands out of my sight. I become desperate for an escape now so I risk yelling again.

"Peeta!" I scream as loud as I can. "Peeta!" Gales hand goes back on my mouth. I think of the only thing I can do and I so it. I bite his fingers so hard, when I let go my teeth marks are imprinted on his skin. He finally lets go of my other wrist and I take this opportunity to dart away. As soon as the bakery is within eyesight I speed up and burst through the door. No one is there except for Peeta, so he runs out of the kitchen with his face flushed in surprise. Without thinking I run straight into him, knocking him off balance a little. Without even asking me whats wrong he slowly rubs his hand up and down my back and makes quiet soothing sounds. I sob into his chest taking in the scent of cinnamon from the bread he must have baked.

"What on earth happened?" He asks a few minutes later. I breath in and out trying to compose myself.

"Gale… He tried to…" I say in between sobs. His expression changes into pure hatred for a moment, then his face is calm again.

"I thought I heard someone calling my name. I am so sorry I didn't come sooner." I shake my head.

"It's fine. I just want to go home." I say.

"Okay normally I have to stay a couple more hours, but obviously I can't today so hold on one second. He goes to the back and I try to wipe any visible tears away. Peeta returns a moment later and grabs my hand. We leave the building together and he locks the door behind him. The rain has started to come down harder now so I pull up my jacket hood. As we walk through the square I see something glittering in the mud. I let go of Peeta's hand and run toward my ring. I gently pick it up and up the mud off. I slide on my finger again and go back to Peeta. This time instead of grabbing my hand he wraps his arm around my waist. I lean into him, letting his strong body support my small one. When we make to my house I open the door and go straight to my bed room. Despite the early hour I lay my head on my pillow and try to sleep.

**A/N And there my lovely fans is chapter eight! I hope you liked Gale, ****because trust me, theres gonna be more of him soon. Haha! Anyway have a nice day, or night, or whatever time of day it is. As always please review you negative and positive thoughts. And please send me more suggestions. I LOVE hearing your thoughts. Btw if anyone marks me as a favorite author, I will give them a shout out for the next FIVE CHAPTERS! Thank you! ILY!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Hey people of this fine earth. I am so sorry I have not updated. For some reason my fan-fiction thing crashed so it would no let me access my stories. Anyway, as promised I will give a shout out to everyone who favorited me as an author, and the fine people are, Madirae, Blossomofsnow65, and lol9288764. Thank you soooo much. Okay so here my friends is chapter nine! Enjoy!****  
**

I wake up on my bed with a small puddle of tears on my cheek. Peeta is sitting right next to me, stroking my arm gently.

"Hey there she is." He says. "I might have gone crazy if I had not seen your beautiful eyes today." He smiles a little and helps me up. I try to sit up but my body feels like it's locked in a cage forcing me back down. My head falls back on the bed again ignoring Peeta's help. Peeta shifts a little so he can he look at my face.

"Katniss, whats wrong?" He asks, his voice laced with fear and concern. "Katniss." He says louder. He shakes my arm a little, trying to snap me out of my daze. I look up into his blue eyes and start to cry. He cradles my small body in his. He doesn't talk just waits until my tears run dry.

"Are you okay hun?" He asks me. I nod but keep my face buried in his chest. "Hey do you want some tea?" He says. I nod again and he goes down stairs. I sit up and look at my bed side clock. If I am right I saw Gale only two hours ago. He seemed so different from the boy I met in the woods years ago. He appeared mad at something. His usual calm demeanor was replaces by an emotion charged with anger and hurt. Peeta returns a moment later with a small cup of tea. I take the cup gratefully and take a sip of the warm drink.

"Now," He says wrapping his arm around me. I lean into him. "What's wrong? I mean I get if your upset about Gale, but what did he do to you?" I sigh and tell him everything. Every time I mention him hurting me, his body stiffens then relaxes. When I finish he grabs my left hand and fiddles with my ring.

"Well after hearing that, now know for sure that Gale's head is full of crap." He says. I smile and look up at Peeta. He smiles back down at me, leans in, and kisses me. I pull back and get off the bed.

"Where are you going?" He asks me.

"Downstairs. I haven't told my mother yet." I say. He nods slightly and gets off the bed. He grabs my right hand and leads me down the stairs. When I get there I put my tea cup in to the sink and let go of Peeta's hand.

"I'll be right back. I have to talk to my mother real quick." He smiles at me and I go down the hall to my mothers room. I knock twice the open the door. She is sitting on her bed looking through an old photo album. She looks up when I walk in. She smiles a little and pats a spot on the bed next to her. I walk over and sit next to her.

"What are you looking at?" I ask looking at the old photos.

"Just some pictures from my apothecary days." She tells me. I look at one of the photos and see a girl standing in front of a building. Unmistakably my mother, she looks around Prim's age.

"So," she says wiping a stray tear from her eye. "What did you want to talk about." I tell her about the first time Gale visited and the second time. She nods along with my words. When I finish she looks at me expecting me to continue, but thats the end of the story. She looks down at her hands and says.

"Thats very unfortunate. Surprising, but very unfortunate." I silently agree. One part of me wants my old friend back, the one who always had my back. But the other part wants nothing to do with him. I say goodbye to my mother and leave her room. I walk to the living room where Peeta is. He looks over to me, I smile the best I can and sit on the couch next to him. I rest my head on his shoulder wishing I could fall asleep. Then a knock at me door jostles me from my stupor.

"If thats Gale I swear I will put a nail under my toe and kick a wall." I say my voice dripping with bitterness. Peeta chuckles and goes to the door. I hear the door opened and Peeta talking. he return a minute later with a small box in his hand.

"Who was it?" I ask.

"Delly." He says. He hands me the box. "She said it's an engagement gift." I untie the ribbon sealing the the lid and open the box. Inside there is a little gold pendant with mine and Peeta's name on it. I pick it up and turn it over and see that on the other side there is a mockingjay.

"It is so beautiful." Peeta says. He holds out his hand and I give him the small gift. He examines the pendant then hands it back to me. I put it back in the box and place it on the coffee table. My mother comes out and says.

"Who was at the door?" She asks. I tell her Delly did and she smiles. She picks up the box and looks at the gold pendant she puts back down and goes into the kitchen and pours herself some tea. Peeta turns on the t.v. and Plutarchs singing show is on. He sighs impatiently.

"Why is this always on?" He asks. I shrug and for once try not to worry about anything.

**A/N Ooookkkkaaaay there it is! So what do you want to read in the next chapter? Maybe Peeta with another flashback? Do you want something of any character? Please send me your suggestions and have a good life!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I feel like the worlds worst person. I am soooooo sorry for not updating sooner! PLEEEEEASE forgive me. Btw, I have a dance concert coming up soon, so my updates won't come as frequently. But I promise I will try as hard as I can. Anyway here is chapter ten. Enjoy!**

I stand in the kitchen drinking a cup of chamomile tea. I set the cup down and wait for my mother. Today in preparation for the wedding we are going to go to the small dress shop in the square. I hear my bedroom door open and Peeta coming down the stairs. When he reaches the foyer he says,

"Well, aren't you up early." He comes into the kitchen and stands in the other side of the counter in front of me.

"Yeah. My mom and I are going out to the square today. She is just taking a while." Peeta nods and gets himself a cup of tea. My mother comes in a moment later holding a light blue coat.

"Are you ready?" She smiles. I nod and kiss Peeta lightly.

"By the way of you come home and I am gone I might be at the bakery."

"Okay. Bye." Me and my mother head out the door and into the freezing air. I pull my jacket tighter around my body to protect it from the falling snowflakes. We walking silence until my mother hands me an old photograph.

"What's this?" I ask her. She sighs.

"It's the photo from the day me and your father got married." Once she tells me I recognize the picture. It's the one that sat on our mantel next the picture of my father. I smile and give the picture back.

"Oh no you keep it. It's a gift." She says. I smile a little more and put the photo into my pocket. By the time we reach the square my face is freezing cold. We get closer to the dress store when out of the corner of my eye I think I see Gales tall figure. I grab my mothers arm and drag her into the store. What can Gale do to me in a dress store, hit me with a pearl necklace? When we get inside I look out the window and see Gale walk to the opposite side of the square. I sigh with relief and turn to look at the dresses. When district twelve was starving there was only one or two wedding dresses people would reuse. Now there are a couple dozen in stands, and little books filled with different kinds of dresses. A women enters the room and looks at me.

"Hi, may I help you?" She asks kindly.

"Uh yeah, I'm getting married in a few months." She smiles and hands me a thin catalogue. I take and flip through the pages. I sit down on a chair next to my mother and we look at the white gowns. She points to ones she likes and I nod along. Then after a while my eyes land on a dress that looks similar to one that Cinna designed. Not exactly but similar. The dress has a full skirt with sheer white sleeves that will go down to my wrist. My mother looks at it and nods.

"I like it." She says.

"Me too." I say. I get up off the chair and walk to the desk. The lady glances up from her speed sheets.

"Have you found one yet?" She asks.

"Yeah." She looks at the dress and writes down the serial number next to the dress and fills out some other stuff. She hands me a piece of paper and tells me to sign it. When I hand it to her she looks at my name for while before looking up at me.

"Oh Katniss." She says. "I thought it was you, but I wasn't quite sure." She puts the papers into a drawer and stands up.

"Okay well it was nice to me meet you." She shakes my hand and leads me and my mother out. The snow has started to come down harder then before and the cold nips at the parts of my face that are exposed.

"Want to go see Peeta at the bakery?" I ask her. She shakes her head.

"No I have to go back. I must call Arivan. He said he will try to meet me here." She tells me. She then waves and walks towards the Victors Village. I stick my hands into my pocket and head toward the bakery hoping I don't run into Gale. Luckily I don't. I walk up the stairs that lead to the bakery and walk in. A blast of warm air hits me. The scent of cinnamon and sugar fills my nose and I walk over to the counter and boost myself up. I swing my legs and ring the small bell next to the cash register.

"One second!" Peeta calls from the back. He comes out a second later wiping his flour covered hand in his already dirty apron. I smile at him and he walks over.

"You know thats very un-sanitary." He tells me.

"I don't even get a hello." I say shaking my head. He gets on the counter sitting next to me.

"Sorry. Hi hun." He says kissing my cheek.

"Thats better." I say. "So how much longer do you have to work?" I ask him.

"Um," He looks up at the clock on the wall. "At leafs until six." I pout and get off the counter.

"Wheres your paper?" I ask him. He hops to the ground and goes to a small drawer bend the counter. He gives me a piece of paper and a small pencil.

"Why do you need those?" He asks.

"For the guest list." I tell him plainly. He walk back into the kitchen and I follow him. We then spend the next couple hour tossing names back and forth and planning the small details. By the time the clock reaches six he takes his apron off and puts in one of the many closets. He grabs my hand and leads me out of the building. The snow has ceased and I feel a light trickle of rain on my hair. We quickly walk to our house and walk in. I see my mother in the living room on the phone with Arivan I assume. I bring Peeta into another room and show him a picture of the wedding dress. He seems to like it and he tells me he has another surprise. He instructs me to close my eyes so I do, and when I open them and on his palm I see an object I was hoping to never see again.

**A/N Hahaha minor cliff hanger! I am so devious, kinda, not really. Okay so please send me suggestion for the next chapter or the wedding. Also send me what you think there children's names should be. Please and thank you. Oh and I am sorry that chapter nine was REALLY boring. Anyway peace out and have a wonderful life!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Hey guys isn't hard to ****believe we are already on chapter eleven? Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, or followed. I love every single one of you! Anyway here is the blessed chapter eleven. Remember it left off when Peeta was showing Katniss something. Enjoy!**

I stare into Peeta's opened hand as images run through my brain at full speed. Un-wanted memories fight there way through my whirring mind. Black spots crowd my vision as I try to focus my eyes on the fresh white rose. The scent cascades my nose with its pungent smell. I start to hyperventilate and stand up.

"What- what…" I stutter. Peeta drops the rose and stands up with me.

"Katniss I am so sorry, but someone left it and-" I cut him off.

"And you would just bring it in here?!" I shout louder than I meant too. "Peeta I thought you would be smarter than that! Why would you…!" I stop in mid-sentance and dart out of the room. I hear Peeta call my name but I ignore it. I fly out the back door and feel the cold winter air. I run into my back yard. open the fence and run away from the house. I think I hear Peeta follow me but I keep running. All of the houses in the Victors Village smear together. Eventually I stop at a large oak close to the meadow, but its far away from the square. I fall into a crouch against the tree. I drop my head into my hands and start to cry. I scold my self for my weakness and try to calm myself down.

"Hey." Someone says. I look up and see Haymitch crouching in front of me. I quickly wipe my eyes and sigh.

"Hey Haymitch." I say. Haymitch sits down in front of me and crosses his legs.

"Whats the matter sweet heart?" He asks me. I sigh again.

"Peeta's being an idiot." I tell him.

"Well what can you expect from eighteen year old boys?" I laugh a little despite the situation. I lean my head on the tree trunk.

"Yeah, I guess your right." I say. "Anyway Peeta brought in some white rose someone gave him, and I got kinda mad." Haymitch nods in understanding.

"Well why did he do that?" I shake my head.

"I think he started following me but, I don't see him yet." I say looking over Haymitch's shoulder.

"Well how fast do you think he can get with his leg?" I nod slightly and look down.

"Well I have to go meet Avinia. I'll see you later." He pats my shoulder comfortingly and walks off. I close my eyes and sink down farther into the grass. Peeta is probably looking for me. I am in a place I usually don't go so he might be slightly confused. I think of the white rose in his hand, and wonder who would have sent it. I open my eyes and stand up. I brush the grass and dirt off my pants and slowly make my way home. I shiver from the frigid air and wish I had a jacket on. I wrap my arms around my body and try to tough it out, I mean I've had worse. I pass the dress shop I was in today and wonder exactly when my wedding will be. When I get closer to the Victors Village I see Peeta's silhouette and pick up my pace. Peeta's head turns and I can see relief flood his face.

"Katniss!" he says making his way toward me. "I am so sorry. I clearly was not thinking." I shake my head.

"It's fine, sorry for running off." He gets closer and grabs my hands.

"Are you cold?" He asks me. I am about to say no, when he pulls off his jacket and gives it to me. I stare at it for a second then pull it on. Peeta pulls me to his side and we make our way home. When we walk into the Village I see Buttercup sitting on one of the many benches here. I walk over to the him and pick him up. He burrows down into my arms and try's to fall back asleep. I go back to Peeta and we both walk up the steps into our house. I set Buttercup down and he springs away into the living room. I take off Peeta's jacket and hand it back to him.

"Katniss, is that you?" I hear my mom shout from her room.

"Yes!" I say. She comes out of her bedroom and comes to the kitchen.

"Honey, oh my gosh where did you go?" She asks. I tell her where I went and why. She nods along with my words and tells me she's glad I'm back. She goes back to her room and shuts the door. I look at the clock on the wall, it's already two o'clock, and I realize I haven't had lunch, or breakfast. Unless you count the one cup of tea I had.

"Peeta," I say. "Can you get me something to eat?" He rolls his eyes.

"And why must I do that darling?" He says. I walk over to the couch.

"Because I'm already sitting down." I bat my eyelashes. "Please?" I stick out my lower lip. Peeta then sighs and gives in. He goes to the pantry and pulls out some crackers. He hands them to me.

"Anything else I can do?" He asks standing above me.

"Nope." I say smiling. He smiles back and sits next to me. I lean into his shoulder he wiggles down more so my head is tucked between my shoulder and his neck. I bite into the salty crackers thats taste almost identical to the ones I ate during the games. I put my hands down in my lap, and for once try to calm down.

**A/N And once again another really horrible ending. I am so sorry if I am boring you. If I am please PM me or tell me in the ****reviews. Anyway please send me any ideas for the next chapter or the next next chapter so on and so forth. So that concludes this AN have a nice life and LOVE CUPCAKES!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Hey ya'll sorry for not posting alot lately… Anyway I decided to skip ahead to the wedding if you don't mind. Okay so here is chapter twelve. Enjoy! **

I pace around my bedroom while my prep team squabbles over my makeup. Flavius thinks I should have pink, while Octavia thinks I should purple. I sit down on my bed and drop my head in my hands. I hear Venia gasp and she wraps her skinny arm around me.

"Look what you idiots did. You scared the poor girl to death." She pats my back as I look up at her raising my eyebrows.

"You guys didn't scare me. I just want to get all of this done so we can leave." I say with a bit more venom than I meant. Soon I hear the door open and my mother and Effie walk in.

"Katniss! You need to get ready! The wedding starts in an hour!" She says as frantic as usual. Then my mom walks in and sits in my other side.

"Katniss," Flavius says. "What color of eyeshadow do you want?" I roll my eyes and smile.

"Gold." I say. The colors Peeta and I chose are gold and blue, so gold makes sense. Flavius nods and walks of to the bathroom to get his makeup stuff. I breath in and out trying to, unsuccessfully slow my heart rate.

"Are you okay honey?" My mom asks.

"Yeah, just nervous I guess." I say. My mom laughs a little.

"I can see why." I smile and go downstairs to get water. I see Haymitch through the window and see him walk up my porch stairs. He doesn't bother to knock and I don't really care.

"Hey sweetheart." He says walking in. I go up and hug him.

"Hi Haymitch." I say. "How's Peeta?" I ask. Johanna Mason told me that it's bad luck for the bride and groom to see each other the day of the wedding. So he just slept at Haymitches.

"As you probably guessed. Freaking out." I laugh lightly and finish my water.

"Well so is my prep team." I say. Haymitch nods in understanding. He then pats my shoulder, says goodbye then leaves. I put my elbows on the counter and drop my chin in my hands.

"Katniss," Octavia says from behind me. I turn and face her. "We're ready to do your makeup, nails and hair. Only if your ready." She adds the last parts hastily. I nod and follow her up the stairs. I sit down on my bed and Venia starts on my hair. I can feel her tugging and curling different parts of my hair. Once she finishes Octavia grabs my hand and swiftly paints on white polish and puts little gold accents on the tips. Then Flavius puts makeup on my face here and there and puts some sort of cream on that burns my skin at first then it cools. When they finish I stand up and walk over to the adjoining bathroom and look at my self in the mirror. My hair is up in a small curly bun at the top of my head. And my face is covered with makeup but not so much that I look vastly different.

"So, what do you think?" Octavia asks.

"I love it." I say still staring at my face. "Well now its time to get my dress on." They all nod and guide me back to the room. Venia pulls the dress out of the closet and takes it of the hanger. She then helps me slip it on and button it up. Once its in I wiggle my body a little adjusting to the newly added weight. I look down at the white silk and lace dress. I smile to myself wondering what Peeta's reaction will be. The prep team help me down the stairs and lead me into the kitchen. My mother and Effie turn to me and gasp.

"Oh Katniss," Effie says. "You look absolutely stunning!" My mother nods.

"Are you sure the dress will fit in the car?" My mom asks.

"I hope so." I say. The small car that Johanna brought waits outside my door. I then shrug and walk out the door. My dress is wide but not terribly. So it easily fits out the door. I pull the bottom of the dress up so it won't touch the ground and get into the car. My mother says she would rather walk, so her and Effie -surprisingly- walk over to the venue. the venue Peeta and I decided on was the meadow. Even though it holds bad memories we thought is was a good place. Th car rumbles it's way down the path until we finally reach the meadow. Flavius parks the car behind an old building so no one will see me get out.

"Listen we are going to go take our seats. Your mother and Effie should be here soon. Okay?" Flavius says. I nod and step out of the car. I walk into the empty but lit up building and wait. Soon the door opens and Haymitch walks in wearing a suit and a blue bow-tie.

"Hey sorry to bother you but I was thinking and I realized you have no one to walk you down the aisle. So I thought if you wanted I could." He stares at me with a hopeful glint in his eyes that I have never seen.

"Yeah." I say. "I would really like that." He smiles and steps out. I feel tears start to pool in my eyes at the thought of my late father. He never will be able to see me now. I quickly wipe the tears off as my mother walks in. She smiles at me.

"Where's Effie?" I ask.

"Oh she is already sitting down" She tells me. She walks over and sits next to me.

"Are you nervous?" She asks. I tilt my head and looks at her.

"Of course I am!" I say louder than I meant to. "I'm sorry. Just really freaking out."

"I know honey. Well I have to go now. And so do you. Good luck." She says. She gives me a quick hug before leaving the room shutting the door soundlessly behind her. I stand up and make my way to the door. I open it and see Haymitch standing in font of me.

"Ready?" He says. I nod.

"Yep." We both walk until we are in the meadow. Even from here I can see Peeta's reaction. I smile a little. Then I take Haymitches arm and I walk down the aisle.

**A/N So there my wonderful people is chapter twelve! Yay! I hope ya'll liked it. Anyway tomorrow I am gonna be really busy between school, dance rehearsal, and babysitting. So I might not be able to update, but trust me I will try. Okay thank you all for reading this and enjoy life! BYE BYE!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Hey ya'll! So I am incredibly sorry I did not update yesterday, I was REALLY busy. Between dance and babysitting and school. Anyway so here is the wedding if it's not realistic I apologized. I mean I'm 12… and the only knowledge of weddings I have is from Four Weddings and any other wedding show on TLC so. Okay here is chapter 13! Enjoy! As always please ****review!**

My hands gripping my blue tulip bouquet as I slowly walk down the aisle on my way to the makeshift alter. I glance at Peeta and he smiles and nods. I nod back as best I can. I look around and see my mother sitting in the small crowd wearing a proud smile. Effie as expected is crying saying her baby is growing up. I glance back up to Peeta and his small widens into a grin. When I finally make it to the alter Haymitch disengages from my arm and sits next to Avinia. He grabs her hand and kisses her cheek. I look away from them and look up at my soon to be husband. His blue eyes stare straight in to mine and never waver. The older man that used to do weddings in district twelve -Vincent- volunteered to do mine and Peeta's. He says a bunch of little things I don't hear and before I know it we are onto the vows. He looks to Peeta and says,

"Now Peeta, repeat after me. 'I Peeta Melark, take you Katniss Everdeen to be my lawfully wedded wife." Peeta repeats it. The vows go on and on and eventually make there way to me. I say them fumbling over my nervousness. When they are finally complete Vincent says.

"And by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you, husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!" Peeta turns and faces me. His eyes light up with a happiness I have never seen before. He smiles and grabs me by the waist and kisses for the first time being married. Well no duh. When I pull back we both smile and turn to look at all of the guests. He lifts up my left hand the same way he did in the chariot rides during the first games. He pulls my hand down and we quickly walk back down the aisle while everyone claps. Effie is still crying, so I let go of Peeta's hand and hug her really quickly.

"Stop crying," I say smiling. "You'll ruin your makeup." She smiles a little and chokes down a sob. I return to Peeta and we get to the small car I got here in. He opens the door on my side door and I get in. He shuts the door and gets in on his side. He grabs my left hand again.

"So, now the Justice Building?" He asks me. I smile and nod.

"Yeah after we finish signing the papers, we will go to the dining hall and have dinner then thats it." I say.

"Well you know, after we finish eating we will all dine on my incredible cake." He tells me.

"Yes Peeta, I knew you made a cake. You've been talking my ears off about it." I say. He laughs and squeezes my hand. We pull up to the Justice Building and I hop out of the car. Peeta comes around a second later.

"Hey I was supposed yo help you out of the car. Thats how it works." I roll my eyes and wrap my arm around his arm. We walk up the steps and into a small elevator that creaks ask fit hasn't been used for one-hundred years. We finally step out of the elevator and go some old office. Sitting behind a desk is a short plump woman with glasses pretty much hanging off her nose. She looks up and smiles at us.

"Oh so you are the two getting married." She says.

"Um yeah, I mean yes. Well aren't we supposed to sign some papers or something." Peeta says. The woman nods and digs around her desk drawer until she finds two pieces of paper and hands them to us. She tells us sign here and here. We do and she stamps the papers and puts them into an envelope. She hands the envelope to Peeta and he thanks the lady.

"Your welcome!" She calls out to us as we leave. "And congratulations!" I turn and smile to her and we leave the room.

"And now we are almost married." I say.

"Almost?" Peeta asks.

"The toasting." I say.

"Oh yeah. Of course." he says. I chuckle lightly and we step back into the elevator. It creaks it's way down to the bottom floor and we step out together. I lead him into the dining hall where everyone is. I immediately walk over to my mother. I wrap her in a tight hug.

"I'm glad you're here mom." I say. I fell her nod against my shoulder. I pull back and flatten out the front part of my dress. She wipes away her un-fallen tears. Effie then stands up holding a clear glass filled with golden champagne. She holds the glass over head and says,

"To Katniss and Peeta! Long live the star crossed lovers!" She almost shouts. Everyone holds up glass and then takes a sip of whatever drink they have. Effie sits back down with a smile plastered on her makeup covered face. Everyone makes random toasts back and forth while me and Peeta listen and hold up our glasses. We all dine on an indescribably delicious dinner that includes lamb stew. Once we all finish Peeta and Thom stand up to get the cake Peeta made. I gave him an idea of what I wanted and all he said was to trust him. I breath in and out getting tired of being in this suffocating dress. A moment later Peeta returns with Thom wheeling in a three tier cake decorated with little blue and gold accents. I stand up and walk over to him. He wraps his arm around my torso and pulls me closer.

"Do you like it?" He asks. I nod.

"Yes. Yeah I really do." I say still staring at the cake. Someone comes over and hands Peeta a knife and he cuts into the bottom tier or the cake. He puts it onto a plate and hold it up. I grab a fork and and pick up a small bite. I move the fork towards his mouth but at the last second I move it up and his forehead gets covered in cake and frosting. I laugh and step away. I hear light laughter behind me and I don't realize why until I feel cake get spread on my cheek. My mouth drops open and I mouth. _You did not._ Peeta smiles and shrugs. Not wanting to have my wedding turn into a cake battle I put down my fork and step away from the cake. Peeta does the same and I walkover to the bathroom. I pick up a paper towel and wet it when I hear a voice behind me.

"Didn't think through that one did you brainless." I turn around and see Johanna standing in the doorway.

"No I didn't. Did I?" She laughs and walks over to my side.

"So," Johanna says. "You might want to hurry with that because I don't think you really want blue frosting on that dress." She walks out of the bathroom and I throw away the paper towel. My makeup somehow remained unscathed so I don't worry with that. I leave the room and run into Annie's now three year old son. I bend over as best I can and pick up Finnick. He is almost a spitting image of his father he never met. I bounce him a little and walk back into the dining room. I walk over to Annie and she says.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry Katniss." She says grabbing Finnick. "He always runs off." She tickles her son lightly and he giggles.

"It's fine." I say. After giving birth to Finnick she forced herself to get better and she has done really well. We talk a little more and then walk back to my seat. Peeta's sitting in his with all of the cake off his forehead. I sit down next to him and he grabs my hand.

"I love you." I say to him.

"I love you too. Mrs. Melark."

**A/N So getting straight to the point this chapter sucked. I am really sorry for boring you. I am not very good at weddings. The next chapter hopefully will be better. Anyway please tell me if there is anything you like or dislike and anything you want me to add. Such as, chapter suggestions, children :-), more Gale-ness and anything you can dream off. Thank you and live life to the fullest!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Hey! Sorry for not posting anything for like, ever. Curse the flu. Anyway my wonderful people, I need three more reviews until I have 30, and I almost have 40 followers. YAY! Okay back to the point, here inhabitants of this fine earth, is chapter 14. Enjoy!**

I open my eyes and see sunlight streaming through the window on my left. Peeta is not here so I suppose he is at work. I sigh and swing my feet onto the cold floor. I stand up and walk over to my dresser and pull my pearl ring out of my jewelry box. I glance over at the picture Peeta and I took right after the wedding six months ago. I smile a little and then begin to get dressed.. A slight banging sound catches my attention from the kitchen. By the time I get down stairs I see my mother standing by the door with the same small suitcase she had the same day she came.

"You're leaving already?" I ask her. She turns and faces me frowning a little.

"Yes honey I am really sorry but there's something going on back home." I nod and walk over to her. I wrap her in a tight hug.

"Did you see Peeta?" I say.

"No, but would you mind telling him I say goodbye?" I pul back.

"Yeah I will. Have fun Arvian." I say. She laughs and kisses my cheek.

"I will. Bye sweetie. I will see you soon. Okay?"

"Okay." I say. She smiles and leaves the house. I sigh and grab a mug. I put some coffee in it and a few sugar cubes. Buttercup nudges my feet, begging for my attention. I sit down on the ground and he hops up onto my lap. Then without warning I feel a sharp pain in my abdomen. I cringe forward and close my eyes. When the pain subsides I lean back up against the cabinet and close my eyes. I breath in and out trying to calm myself. I open my eyes and look down at Buttercup. He looks at me with his big yellow eyes. He meows and gets off my legs. The front door opens and closes and I hear Peeta walk in. He walks into the kitchen and when he see's me he jumps.

"Why are you on the floor?" He asks.

"Oh I was petting Buttercup, and stuff." I tell him.

"And stuff?" He says as I push myself up. I grab my already cooling coffee and take a small sip. Peeta still looks skeptical but her just shakes his head and pulls out a piece of bread.

"So how long are you here?" I ask him.

"Not very long. Thom said he could handle the lunch rush so I came back."

"Oh I forget to tell you, my mom left and told me to tell you bye." I say. His quirks his eyebrows and says.

"Why'd she leave?" I shrug and keep sipping my drink. After a little while Peeta looks at his watch and frowns.

"Okay, well I have to get back now. I love you." He kisses me lightly and opens the door. He steps out then turns around an points at me "And stop sitting on the floor for no reason." I roll my eyes and he leaves. I start to go back to the sink when another wave of pain hits my stomach. I drop the mug and my hands fly to my stomach. I bend over and pant heavily. I shut my eyes tightly and wait for this wave to pass. But it doesn't. I slowly make my way to the couch and drop down on it. I groan and openly eyes. The pain gradually stops and I resent getting up. But then I remember the broken glass on the floor so I stand up slowly. The world spins before me so I grab onto the side table to steady myself.

"C'mon Katniss get it together." I mumble. I let go of the table and walk to the pantry to get the broom. I grab it out and start to slowly sweep up the broken glass. I finally get it all into the garbage can without cutting myself so I make my way up the stairs and collapse on my bed. Buttercup comes in and hops up next to me. I pet the top of his head and curls up and falls asleep. I close my eyes and soon fall asleep.

{Page break}

I wake up in the same position I fell asleep in. I hear Peeta coming up the stairs so I try to make myself seem more alert and awake. I sit up right as Peeta comes in and sits on the edge of the bed. I smile at him and smooth down my hair.

"When did you get back?" I ask him.

"About an hour ago." I look over at the clock and it says its nearly seven o'clock. I've been asleep for almost nine hours.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Peeta asks wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Yeah. I feel fine, I promise." But that promise is soon broken when a wave of nausea passes through me. I dart up quickly and run to the adjoining bathroom. I lean over the toilet and throw up everything that was left in my stomach. Peeta comes up behind me and pulls back my hair. When everything is out of my stomach I flush the toilet and sit down on the ground. Peeta crouches next to me and puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Okay now you need to stop lying to me." I breath out through my nose and lean my head against the wall.

"I'm fine Peeta." I say. "I probably just ate something bad." Peeta rolls his eyes and helps me up. I stand up to quickly and I feel dizzy all over again. My feet can't seem to find solid ground and they stumble around. Peeta wraps his arms around me and leads me back onto the bed.

"Do you want some tea? I'm getting you tea." He scurries out of the room and I grab the phone next to my bed. I dial Dr. Aurelius's number. I rings a couple times before he answers.

"Hello this is Dr. Aurelius." He says.

"Hello doctor it's Katniss."

"Oh hey Katniss how's everything going?" He asks.

"Everythings fine it's just I've been feeling a little under the weather lately." I say. Peeta comes in and hands me a steaming cup of tea. He sits down next to me and puts his arm around me. I lean in to him and keep listening to Dr. Aurelius.

"Whats wrong?" he asks.

"I've just been feeling nauseous and dizzy and stuff."

"Ah." He says. I can hear him writing something down. "How long has this been going on?"

"Um, it's been very minor for a couple weeks, and today it felt really bad. Think it's just a stomach flu or something?" I say.

"Perhaps, but have you considered the alternative?" he asks me.

"What alternative?" I ask cautiously.

"Nothing. I'll come to district twelve in a couple days and see whats wrong. All right?" he says.

"All right." I say. The line disconnects so I hang up and put the phone back on the nightstand.

**A/N Thats all folks! I hope you enjoyed it. And I apologize if I am boring you to death. Please tell me so I can make it better for you. Have a good life!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Hello, beautiful people! Here is chapter 15, yay! Btw I have over 6,000 views just on this story and I am EXTREMELY thankful. THANK YOU! Enjoy!**

I walk down my porch stairs and onto the bright green summer grass. Dr. Aurelius told me to meet him at the new hospital in the square. The nausea has gotten progressively worse since the day I called him. Right as I make it to the building my stomach starts to ache a little. I wince slightly as I pull the door open. Dr. Aurelius looks up from his desk when I come in.

"Hi Katniss." he says when I go up to the edge of his desk.

"Hi." I say resting my hands on a pile of paper.

"Okay I'll be ready in just one second." He says while gathering a bunch of little things. "All right, now please follow me." he leads me into his office and points me to a long beige chair covered with thin paper. I sit down on the chair and cross my legs. The paper tears under my legs but I ignore it. Dr. Aurelius doesn't say anything as he puts a small silver needle into my arm and tapes it in. The needle stings but not severely. I tap my fingers to give me something to do while Dr. Aurelius runs around the room pressing buttons and checking monitors. Half an hour passes before he finally pulls out the needle and turns off the machines. When everything is out away he sits down in a chair and wheels it in front of me.

"So Katniss," he says dipping through paper on a silver clipboard. "How exactly do you feel? Hmm?" he pushes his glasses down his nose and looks at me.

"I feel like I'm about to throw up and I am really tired." he pushes his glasses back up and stands up from his chair.

"All right I know whats wrong." I raise my eyebrows asking him a silent question. "But I will not tell you, I will give you this." He hands me an orange envelope with my name written on it in black ink. "Read whenever you want. Oh and tell Peeta." He smiles at me then leaves the room. I tear the flap a little then decide to wait until I am with Peeta. I swing my legs over the edge of the chair and leave the room. I walk to the front lobby and say good bye to Dr. Aurelius. I open the door and step outside. I fidget with the envelope all the way home. When I reach the center of the square I think of the last time I saw Gale. I saw him right outside of the dress shop but I have not seen him since then. Just went home I suppose. I finish my walk home and go inside my house. I smell cinnamon wafting through the kitchen and suspect Peeta's home early.

"I'm home!" I call out. I walk into the kitchen and Peeta stands over the sink washing a small bowl. He turns and smiles at me.

"Hi. How'd it go?" He asks. I shrug and sit down on one of the stools behind the counter.

"Fine I guess." I place the envelope on the counter and put my chin in my hands. "He gave some letter or something and told me to read with you." Peeta wipes his hands on the front of a towel and stands in front of me.

"Well are you going to read it?" he asks me.

"Yeah maybe later tonight." Peeta nods and resumes his work. I watch him take some sort of bread out of the oven and makes a new dough which turns a dark brown. We keep talking about small things going on around town. And I find out Greasy Sae went to district six for some new job and she took her grand daughter Laurel. When Peeta finishes baking and washing the dishes we both retire to the living room and sit on the couch. I sit with my back leaning on him and his hand holding mine. I tap the orange envelope on my knee mentally deciding if I want to open it or not. Eventually I turn around on the couch so I am facing Peeta. He looks at me and leans against one of the armrests. I shift so the letter is facing away from him. I sigh and pick at the tear I made earlier today. Soon I give into myself and tear it all the way open. I pull out the piece of paper and unfold it. My eyes skim over the lines and lines of words until they land on a particular sentence. I stare at it and read over and over again. I start to shake my head unintentionally.

"Katniss?" Peeta ask putting his hand in my knee. "Honey whats wrong?"

"I…oh God…" I say quietly. I start gasping for air. I cover my mouth with my hand. I breath in and out one more time and remove my hand from my mouth. I look straight into Peeta's unwavering, blue eyes and say as clearly as I can.

"I'm pregnant." He stares back at me for a few more seconds then his face breaks into a large grin. I smile back at him but I still feel terrified. Then soon without thinking I wrap my arms around Peeta's neck and his go around my waist. I bury my face into his neck and try to relive some stress from my body. Then Peeta leans in an kisses me. I close my eyes and kiss him back. After a second or two I pull back and look at him still smiling faintly.

"I need to tell my mom. I'll do it later." Peeta laughs and follows me off the couch. He grabs my left hand and turns me toward him.

"Katniss, are you okay? You seem scared." he says. I look at him with an incredulousness.

"Peeta I am terrified. Really terrified." Peeta sighs and puts his hand on one side of my face.

"You'll do great. I promise." I look down at my feet.

"Well of course you can say that. You're perfect." Peeta chuckles a little and takes his hand of my face.

"I am no where near perfect, but thank you." I smile to myself and walk down the hall way. I turn into the study and grab the phone in there. I pick it up and dial my mothers phone number. It rings a few time before she answers it. I tell her everything from the day she left to right now. She starts to cry and age tells me a bunch of names she really likes. Peeta joins me and I tell my mother I have to go. She babbles a little longer then hangs up. I spin in the chair and face Peeta. I place my hand on my still flat stomach.

"I think she's more excited than we are." I say. Peeta laughs and kisses my cheek. He leaves the room and goes to the kitchen to start cooking. I look down at my stomach and I start to feel a little excited. I smile again and go join Peeta in the kitchen.

**A/N And there my friends is chapter 15! Oh and I know that in the book she's like 30 when she has her first kid but I really don't feel like waiting that long so I'm gonna do it now. Please don't judge me. Anyway thats all I have to say! Please PM or review the names you would like and if I pick one you submitted I shall give you a shout out! Have a nice day! Or night, it depends what timezone your in… BYE!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Holla you beautiful creature! Okay so getting right to the point I would like to thank RoyalBlood98 for giving me a great suggestion for this fine chapter. Thank you! And enjoy! Btw this chapter is set a couple months later.**

I stand in my bathroom combing out my thick dark hair. It got knotted into clumps last night do to all of the flailing that accompanied my nightmare. The first one I've had in a long time. I finally get all of the knots out and I stick it in my regular braid. I walk out of the bathroom and go over to my nightstand. I open one of the drawers and pull out my wedding ring. I slip it on my finger and smile. I look down at my stomach which is staring to poke out a little. After my initial fear left it was replaced by sheer joy. I get off the bed and leave the bedroom and I meander down the stairs. Then a large crashing sound comes from the kitchen. I freeze on the steps and wait for anything else. I hear nothing so I suspect Peeta just dropped something. I slowly turn the corner in the hallway and see broken glass scattered around the kitchen floor.

"Peeta? Are you all right?" I ask quietly. Peeta is slouching over a counter top, and when he hears my voice his head sharply turns in my direction. His blue iris's have all but vanished and are replaced by pure black. He releases the edge of the counter and slowly walks toward me. He walks right over the broken glass as if its nothing but a rug. Immediately something clicks in my mind. I turn around and try to run out of the backdoor. But he is to fast. He grabs the end of my hair and yanks it toward him. I scream as he pulls me back. He then grabs the middle of my braid and bangs my head multiple times against the wall. I collapse onto the ground as Peeta yells obscenities at me.

"Murderer! Mutt!" He goes on and on. I try to sit up but he kicks me in the back making me fall back down. I inch forward toward the kitchen trying to get closer too anything that can defend myself. I finally get up on my feet and a wave of dizziness washes over me and I stumble to cabinet. I can't hear Peeta but I know he's somewhere behind me. I turn around and see Peeta a foot away hold a broken shard of glass in his right hand. I finally come to my senses and think about my baby. I wrap my arms protectively around my stomach and feel tears run down my face.

"Peeta not real." I say as calmly as I can. "Please Peeta listen to me, not real. I am not a murder I am not-" But I'm cut off by him punching my jaw and raking the glass shard down my arm. He turns to grab something else and taking this new opportunity I dart for the door. I yank it open and run out. Peeta doesn't pursue me so I begin to relax. Now that I'm out I decide to go to only safe haven. The woods. I jog dizzily through square where everyone is absent. I finally make into the wooded forest and run as fast I can to the lake. One of the few places that brings me peace. I make it to the small house thing when the tears finally stop flowing. I step carefully into the house when I see it.

"And this day just keeps getting better and better." I mumble as quietly as I can. He turns around and faces me with same expression he used to use years ago.

"Hello." He says with a slight casualty. "What happened to you?" His voice melts into full sincerity with the question.

"Um." I hesitate. For some reason telling Gale seems crazy, but I decide it's fine. "Peeta is uh having a flashback. So I just came here." Gale's eyes soften considerably at tho explanation.

"Well I want to say some to you." He says looking down at his worn black boots. I step toward him and nod for him to go on. "I am so sorry. I… things kinda went downhill once I got to two, and everything has been going wrong and I was just hoping to see you and…" Before he can continue I walk up to him and wrap him in a hug. He seems startled at first but then wraps his arms around me.

"I'm sorry too." I say once I pull back. "For not giving you a chance to explain." I start to feel sick to my stomach so I sit down on the cold, stone floor and lean my head on the wall. Gale does the same and then we just sit there like old times.

"So," Gale begins. " I heard this rumor going on around town, that you're pregnant?" I laugh and look down at my knees bent in front of me.

"Yeah," I say. Gale nods and smiles faintly.

"Congratulations." He says. I look down at my watch and realize I've been gone for nearly an hour.

"Oh I need to go now. Peeta's probably back to normal now." I stand up slowly and leave the house.

"Hey Katniss," Gale calls back after me. I turn around and face him. "I'll see you later." I nod and start my way out of the woods. I look back again and see Gale sitting by the lake with his feet floating in the water. I look straight again and keep walking. After a few minutes I reach the old fence. I wiggle through it and emerge in the meadow. I walk through the grass and get into the square. I keep going aching to get home and see Peeta. Then as if listening to my thoughts I hear Peeta.

"Katniss!" He says over and over. I can hear the fear in his voice as clear as day. His eyes finally land on me when I am about three yards away. I see relief flood his face as he quickly makes his way toward me. I speed my pace up and collapse in his open arms. He strokes my hair, and apologizes multiple times. He finally draws back and see's my face.

"Oh my God." he says lightly touching the bruise on my jaw from where he punched me. "Katniss tell me honestly where else did I hurt you?" I sigh and tell him quietly.

"You banged my head on the wall, cut my arm with glass, and hit me a couple times."

"I hit you where?" His hand falls to my stomach and he starts faintly shaking his head.

"Just my jaw. It's fine." Peeta nods then apologizes again. He eventually leads us to the Victors Village and into our house. He sits me on the couch and grabs an ice pack for my head. All of the glass that was scattered around is gone. I lean my head back on couch and close my eyes. When I feel Peeta sit next to me I shift my body so my head is on his lap. He strokes my cheekbone gently as I fall into nightmare filled sleep.

**A/N Tada! Sorry it was kind graphic… please forgive getting back to the point, thank you soooo much for reading! I will try to post again as soon as I can but ****like I've said before I have that dance concert coming up so I have to practice my booty off. Anyway thanks again and love life!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Helllllo! So last time I checked this story had over 62 HUNDRED ****views! THANK YOU! Anyway here is chapter 17. Enjoy!**

_I hear the mutts growling behind my ear. I turn to face it right as one of them lunges toward my face. I stumble forward trying to outrun the beast. I sprint as fast I can trying to escape the woods. Tree limbs fall in front of me making me trip. I look behind me one more time and I see Prim's emaciated body getting torn apart by the green eyed mutt. I scream her name but I know she can't hear me. I shake my head trying to clear the gruesome memory. I finally make it out of the forest and I see Prim again standing there looking as beautiful as the fresh primrose. I slow my pace to walk up to her but I am stopped when I feel the mutts sharp teeth tear at my back and legs. I scream from the pain in my back as I collapse to the wet earth. I look up one last time at Prim and see her smiling above me._

I dart straight up in my bed screaming as loud as I can. I clap my hand over my mouth and fall back on my pillow. Peeta wakes up and turns to face me.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asks. I cover my eyes with my hands and shake my head. Peeta sits back down and wraps his arm around my shoulder. The tears slowly make there way out of my eyes as I try to calm myself down. I move my hands away from my face and place them on the bed. I sigh and turn to face Peeta.

"Sorry." I say. Peeta shrugs.

"It's fine. It's already seven o'clock anyway." I look over at the clock and sigh again. I sit up and put my feet on the floor. I stand up and walk out of the room. Peeta is soon following me down the stairs. As a second thought when I reach the hallway I turn into the bathroom and look in the mirror. The bruise on my jaw has gotten darker and uglier. I touch it lightly with the tips of fingers and wince. I pull my tangled hair into a ponytail and leave the bathroom. Peeta stands in the kitchen making some sort of breakfast so I sit on one of the stools by the counter. Soon the phone next to me rings so I pick it up and see that its Effie.

"Hello?" I say to her.

"Katniss! It's so good to talk to you! I mean I have heard absolutely nothing since the wedding! How are you and Peeta darling?" She blurts out in her Capitol accent. I smile at her peppiness.

"We're fine. How about you?" I say. Peeta comes over and stands in front of me. I put the phone on speaker and place it down between us.

"I am just great. Oh so I was thinking you and Peeta should visit! A while ago you said you would, and please don't hate me, but I already got you two a room in the training center to stay in and," She keeps talking but I tune her out. I hear Peeta say something but I don't quite hear it. Then without thinking I say,

"We'd love to go." Peeta turns and stare's wide eyed at me.

"Really?" Effie says. "Peeta just said you wouldn't want to!"

"Yeah well he was wrong. We'll go in a couple of days." Through the phone I hear a different voice squeal with happiness.

"Oh thank you Katniss. Litmus will be so excited!" She says.

"Who's Litmus?" Peeta asks.

"Oh she is one of my friends. She's been dying to me you two since the end of the first games! Anyway thank you so much and I will see you soon. Tata!" She hangs up the phone and so do I. Peeta reaches across the cabinet and grabs my hands. He run his thumb across the back of hand.

"Are you sure you wanna go?" He asks me. I nod.

"Yeah I want to go. I have a huge feeling the 'room' she got us, is the one we stayed before the games." Peeta laughs and kisses my hand.

"I bet you're right." I smile and hop off of the stool, and by mistake I land on top of Buttercup. He hisses and jumps out from under my feet. He then turns around and scratches my ankle. I roll my eyes and kick my foot. He hisses at me again and walks slowly into the living room.

"Dumb cat." I mumble. "It's not fair, he hates me but loves you. I mean I've been feeding that beast for years!" I almost yell.

"Well I know one reason he likes me more," Peeta says. "I don't call him mean names." He says smiling.

"He doesn't know what they mean. But yeah I guess your right. By the way we're leaving in three days." I tell him.

"All right." Peeta says. I leave the kitchen and walk up the stairs. I go in to the bathroom in my room and pull out my hairbrush. I take my hair out of the pony tail and brush it out. When I finally finish brushing it all out, I bend over to put the brush back in the drawer and I feel a tiny little thump in my abdomen. I stand up quickly and stay very still. Then, I feel it again just a tiny kick. I smile to myself and leave the bathroom. I go into my room and dress quickly in a pair of dark jeans and a light pink t shirt. Once I'm dressed I leave my room and run down the stairs. By mistake I crash into Peeta who was walking in the hallway. I stumble forward trying to regain my balance. Peeta grabs my arm trying to steady me.

"Why are you like this? I mean you seem like you're going crazy." He says. I smile wider and Peeta copies me. "Seriously what's up?"

"It kicked! Ah!" I laugh a little while a talk.

"Oh hon that's great!" I jump up and down holding Peeta's forearms. Peeta moves away so I stop jumping and I follow him still smiling.

"So," Peeta begins. "What are we going to name it?"

I shrug and stand in front of him.

"I don't know. If it's a girl Rosemary, and if it's a boy, you pick." Peeta nods

"I like Noah. That was my dads name." I step closer to him. **(Btw Noah is not the official name I just really like it.)**

"Yeah I like that. The name Rosemary will follow my mothers tradition of naming her daughters after plants."

"I like that also." I smile and walk away.

"Where are you going?" Peeta asks behind me. I turn to look at him.

"I'm going to make that cat like me." Peeta laughs and I pick up Buttercup. I bounce him a little and meows. I pet his back a little and he lick my cheek. I stare at Peeta with my mouth gaping open.

"He likes me!" I bounce Buttercup more and he jumps out of arms and rubs his head in my foot. I point at him and smile wider. "He really likes me. I wonder what made him realize I'm not always a demon."

**A/N TADA! So I'm really sorry if I am boring you. Please tell me if I am and give me suggestions for the next chapter and so on. And thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorited. Also please if you have any stories tell me the name of them and I will GLADLY read and review them. Thanks again and live a life of love!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Hello everybody! So after the last chapter I got a few VERY kind reviews from spectrum700 (You should really check out her stories. They're amazing!) Royalblood98, and HungerGamesGurl12. Thank you soooooo much! Anyway here is chapter 18. Enjoy!**

I walk down the stairs carrying my small beige suitcase. I see Peeta waiting for me at the bottom.

"What took you so long?" he asks smiling.

"Well as my prep team would say, 'Even if it's a traveling day you want to at least look decent'" I say as I throw the suitcase at Peeta. He caches it with ease and puts it on the ground. I finish the rest of the stairs and turn into the kitchen. I pick Buttercup up and point at him.

"Now you be good to Hatmich, and don't eat his geese. They're not food." Buttercup then leaps out of my arms and goes under the kitchen table. I roll my eyes at him and pick up a piece of bread and put it in the toaster. I set the timer for a minute and wait. Peeta comes in carrying mine and his suitcase.

"Do you wanna help me darling?" He asks with a small smile.

"I can't." I say and point to my stomach. "I'm already carrying this thing." The toaster then dings signaling it's done so I take the bread out and nibble on it. Peeta glances at his watch and tells me we have to go, so I give in and pick up my suitcase. We both walk out the door and I throw the crust of my bread to Buttercup. I shut the door and lock it. I told Haymitch when he feeds Buttercup to come in through the backdoor. I then catch up with Peeta and we walk to the train station. Once we get there I sit on the bench waiting again.

"You know I would like this vacation alot more if we didn't have to leave." Peeta chuckles and sits next to me.

"Well then that would ruin the point of the vacation." I smile and lean on him. I look at Peeta's watch and realize the train should be here any minute. Peeta taps his fingers on the bench to a unidentifiable tune. Then I hear the train whistle and I stand up. Peeta stands up with me and grabs both of our suitcases. The train pulls up in front of us, so we get in. This train is different than the one we rode in after the reaping. It goes faster so we'll be in the Capitol tonight. I sit down on one of the cushioned seats and scoot to the end. Peeta pulls in next to me. I look around the train and see a few people from town. Before the train starts, I lean back on Peeta. His arm goes around my waist and I close my eyes.

{Page break}

The train comes to a screeching stop, most everyone that was one got off at the other districts, but a couple people remain. Peeta shakes my shoulder lightly.

"Hey, we're here." I nod and sit up. Outside of my window the Capitol shines as bright as ever. All of the city lights look bigger against the black sky. I scoot out of my chair and grab my suitcase. I follow Peeta out of the train and onto the platform. I look around trying to see if Effie is here, but it would not surprise me if she wasn't. Out of the corner of my eye Peeta points to the end of the platform.

"Over there." I look to where he's pointing and I see Effie standing there in her signature bright pink wig. We both walk over to her and we are about four yards away before she notices us. When she see's us she smiles brightly.

"Oh there you are! I was afraid you missed the train or something." She scurries over to us in her bright high heels. When she gets to us she kisses both of my cheeks and does the same to Peeta.

"Well come on now, the car is waiting." She directs us out of the station and right to a black hummer. We get into the middle seat and Effie pops into the passenger. She tells the cabbie to drive us to the training center. The driver nods and starts to drive. I look at the driver most of the way there, trying to decide if he's an Avox or not but it's to dark in the car to find out. I feel Peeta grab my left hand and starts to trace circles on the back of my hand. I look at him and smile even though he probably can't see me. I look out the window and into the city. It looks so much different since the last time I was here. Yet I still recognize where I am. Once we finally pull up to the training center I am in dire need of sleep. Effie, Peeta and I, all get out of the car and Effie pays the possibly Avox. Peeta grabs the suitcases out of the back of the car, and gives mine to me. The car drives away leaving behind a spinning trail of dirt. Me and Peeta both follow Effie into the training center and she leads us to the elevator. She presses the number twelve button and the elevator shoots up. When it dings at our floor, the doors open revealing a bunch of people holding glasses of champagne and plates of various foods. When we walk in everyone holds up there glasses and they cheer.

"Whats going on?" I ask Peeta. He shrugs as clearly confused as I am. Effie turns to face us beaming.

"Do you like it? Nearly everyone in the Capitol was so excited for your arrival, so I hosted this! Now you have some formal where in you're rooms. Please go get dressed." I turn to Peeta with my mouth gaping open. Peeta laughs and we both weave our way through the maze of people. We both make it to our former rooms and we turn into it. I close my door and stare at the old room. I remember being in hear last. Right after president Alma Coins death. I shake my head to clear the memory and walk over to the closet. I open the sliding door and gaze upon the row of dresses before me. I finally decide on a sleeveless. floor length, silver dress. I pull it off the hanger and lay it off the bed. Once I get it on, I realize that a dress this tight is probably not suitable due to my newly added weight. I dismiss the thought and put on the pair of matching silver shoes. Next I go to the bathroom and she my hair out of it's braid. I put it into a bun that my prep team taught me to do. Once I finish I apply a tiny amount of makeup and leave the room. I go back to the living turned party room and try to find Effie. I soon spot her at the end of a table lined with delicacies.

"Oh Katniss you look absolutely astonishing! I just love it! By the way Peeta is somewhere over there talking to the other guests. He told me he was looking for you." I thank Effie and walk over to Peeta. He see's me and waves me over. I come over and he gives me a quick kiss on the lips. The people around him melt and start asking us a bunch of questions,

"How's district twelve been since you came back? Are you too happy together? Katniss where did you get your lipstick? I love it!" On and on. Peeta and I just give them the answers they want to hear and move on. When we break away from the questions we walk through the crowd greeting more and more people who shout things like

"The beautiful couple is beautiful!" **(Hehe The fault in our stars. I loved that book.)** When I start to feel choked by the large crowd I try to find Effie and calm down a little. She stand alone with one of her friend who I assume is Litmus. One of the capitol people pulls Peeta away from me and starts talking about cake. I make it to Effie and she introduces me to her friend.

"Katniss this is Litmus Malachi. Litmus, Katniss Everdeen." Litmus extends her hand to me and I shake it twice.

"It's a huge honor to meet you. I was a huge fan of the seventy fourth games." I try to hide my disgust in the comment so I smile instead.

"Yeah well it's nice to meet you too." Then unexpectedly I feel a little kick again. I look down at my stomach quickly and look back up. Effie seems to understand the gesture and so she brightens up considerably.

"Oh Katniss! Don't tell me you're-!" I nod to her smiling. Effie squeals. "Oh I know exactly what you should name it. Effie! It's a perfect name. I know a great person named Effie you know." She says loudly. I laugh and retort.

"Well what if it's a boy?"

"Then you should still name it Effie." I roll my eyes at her and feel Peeta's hand on the small of my back.

"Hey sorry for getting pulled away." I shrug.

"Nah it's fine. Oh Peeta this is Litmus, the friend Effie was talking about." I gesture my hand toward Litmus. Peeta sticks out his hand and Litmus blushes, She shakes it hesitantly and giggles lightly. Peeta flashes his smile and she completely falls apart. In fact she's blushing so hard she has to excuse herself and go to the bathroom.

"Oh don't mind her. She has always had this weird thing for you Peeta." Effie says.

"Well too bad for her, because I'm already taken." he grabs my hand and squeezes it lightly. Soon everyone slowly trickles out of the apartment and all they left was a huge mess. Effie tells me not to worry and that the avox's will get it. I go back into my room to get the dress off and get ready for bed. When I get in there I look at the clock and find out it's nearly three in the morning. I pick out the first pair of pajamas in the drawer and go into the bathroom. I take a quick shower to get all of the makeup off. I get dressed into the pajamas and sit on the bed. I fidget with the mockingjay pin staring at its smooth golden surface. Then I hear a soft knock on my bedroom door. I look up as Peeta sticks his head in. I smile at him and he walks in. He comes and sits next to me leaning his back against the headboard.

"Quite a party huh?" He asks.

"Yeah. If only I knew it was going to happen. I probably wouldn't have looked like crap when I came in." I say flatly.

"Oh please. You didn't look like crap."

"Whatever." Peeta smiles at me while I turn off the light. I burrow down in between the blankets and put the mockingjay on the nightstand. Peeta wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me closer. I close my eyes and quickly fall asleep.

**A/N And there it is folks! I hope you like loooooooong chapters. Anyway I will have a couple of chapters in the capitol and I have no idea what to do so please give me your suggestions. I will accept the first three suggestions as long as they are not vulgar in anyway shape or form. Thank you have a happy life!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N Hello my dear, dear readers. I would like to give a HUGE thank you (again) to HungerGamesGurl12. You, my friend, are my most constant reviewer ****and I absolutely love it! Please PM some time. I would love to talk. Anyway here is chapter 19. I really hope you like it. Enjoy! Btw I cannot believe, Mockingjay part 1, Divergent, and The fault in our stars all lost the MTV movie brawl. I am ashamed. **

I wake to Peeta shaking my shoulder lightly.

"Hey there you are. Effie said she wants to go do stuff today and forced me to wake you up." I roll my eyes and slowly sit up. But then I give up and flop back down on the pillow.

"I don't want to." I whine. "He or she, kept me up all night." Peeta makes a faux pouty face and pulls me up again.

"I'm very sorry." he kisses me lightly leaves the room. When he closes the door I hear him say, "And actually get up. Don't fall back asleep!" I sigh inwardly and swing my legs over the edge of the bed. I gently push myself up the edge of my bed with my hands and walk to the familiar bathroom. I hop in the shower and try to wake myself up more. After a quick warm shower I get out and dry myself off and get dressed. I leave the bedroom and try to find Peeta. I finally spot him talking with Effie in the kitchen. Well I should say Effie is talking and Peeta is probably pretending to listen. When I come in relief floods Peeta's face and he grabs my hand.

"Are you ready to leave?" Peeta asks. I nod.

"Yeah. Where are we going Effie?" I say looking at her. She brightens considerably.

"Oh well I thought we could go shopping and look at all of the new improvements to the Capitol and-" Peeta cuts her off.

"As great as that sounds, I think Katniss and I will just go by ourselves, and you can go do everything planned with Litmus." Effie frowns then regains her composure.

"All right. If you insist." She wobbles of on her heels and leaves the penthouse.

"Okay now where do you want to go?" Peeta says turning to look at me.

"I don't know. Maybe just walk around town a little bit?" Peeta agrees and we leave. He leads me into the elevator and presses the lowest level button. I breath in and out and try to collect my scattered thoughts.

"Are you alright?" Peeta asks putting his hand on my face. I nod into it.

"Yeah, I don't think I'm ready to see the city yet." I tell him honestly. The elevator dings and releases us onto the first floor. I let go of Peeta's hand and instead wrap my arms around his. We leave the training center and a blast of cool spring air hits us. I use my hand to shield my eyes from the bright sun and keep walking. We reach the center of town within a matter of minutes and the city seems to come alive with people and honking car horns. Everyone here is dressed just as crazy as they were the last time I was here. I even see one man with a tattoo that stretches down his arm and it says, _I survived the Games. _I roll my eyes and look away. Then out of the corner of my eye I see a couple girls who look around seventeen staring at Peeta. One of them then builds up the courage and comes over to us.

"Hello I am so incredibly sorry for bothering you but I am a huge fan of you and I just really wanted to say hi." She says staring at Peeta. Peeta smiles and they exchange small talk for awhile. The other girl stays over by a fountain waiting for her friend. Eventually she leaves but not with hugging and kissing Peeta on the cheek. She giggles and strides back to her friend. Peeta sighs.

"Oh the Capitol. Never gets old." I laugh and look around. Even though the people look just as crazy and freaky everything else looks relatively the same. The sun soon becomes so bright I can't see a couple feet in front of me, so I am left clinging to Peeta. Peeta drags me into a store he says he wants to look at so I agree. Inside the store there are odd little things like a small self cleaning vacuum thing. I step away from that and go over to where a rather large crowd has gathered. I ache to see what they are all crowded around but the group is too thick. Finally see a sign that has a picture of a slightly homely women with a neon green wig and a pierced lower lip. Under her picture it says, _Valay Snow: A life. _Valay? Once I look at her face I can tell she looks very similar to President Snow, and I remember hearing once that he had a granddaughter or something. I guess thats her. Wow, since the Games ended the Capitol has craving anything interesting. Peeta puts his hand on the small of my back making me jump.

"Sorry. Ready to go?" I nod my head and we leave the store. The sun has set below the horizon so it's easier to see now. Peeta takes his hand off of my back and wraps it around my waist. I lean into his strong frame and sigh contentedly.

"Katniss, I was wondering, when are you going to find out if your having a boy or girl?" Peeta asks. I shrug.

"I don't know, maybe once we get back to district twelve. But I'm not exactly sure. Why'd you ask?" I look up into deep blue eyes.

"I was just thinking about it." The conversation drops. What Peeta said gets me thinking. I've never really thought about being a mother or anything. I know Peeta will be a great father since he has always wanted kids, but I never had. Above my head gray clouds begin to form and get darker. It's not until I feel a little drop of rain on my hair that Peeta decides to turn around. The rain starts to come down harder and colder on my arms and face. Soon it turns into a full on downpour and Peeta laughs.

"Well, this is not good." I laugh too and grab his hand. We both jog back to the training center laughing at our misfortune. We finally get to the building and we're soaked to the bone. The man at the front desk looks disgusted and goes inside his office. Peeta and I decide to take the stairs instead of elevator which may not be a good idea, but who cares. We both walk up the twelve flights of stairs, holding hands and slowly drying off. When we finally reach the top the stairs and into the apartment and see Effie standing nervously by the window watching the streets. She turns and faces us and gasps.

"There you two are. I was starting to get worried! Oh and you're all wet, please go change and meet back in here for dinner." She says quickly and walks back to her room on her toes.

"And hello to you." I mutter. Peeta laughs and we both go into our separate rooms. I dress quickly and brush out my wet and tangled hair and braid it back. I go into the dining room and sit in one of the chairs. Peeta comes a moment later and sits next me. He grabs my hand and kisses me quickly. I smile at him as he draws back and we start our dinner."

**A/N Toodoo! I know I kinda suck at endings, I really need to work on them. Anyway thank you so much for reading and hopefully liking this story, I cannot wait to keep going on. Okay so obviously the next chapter is the great chapter 20! Does anyone want anything special for that chapter? If so please PM me or tell me in the ****reviews. Thank thy, and I bid thee farewell.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N HELLO! Here my cherished readers is the almighty chapter 20! Does any of my readers who have following this story since chapter one think it's weird that we're already up here? I think it's kinda weird. Anyway I really hope you like this chapter, and I shall have you know, I am totally winging it sometimes, like this time. But thats not important. Whats important is that you enjoy this story! So enjoy!**

The next morning I wake up and hear my shower running. I assume Peeta's in there. I get dressed quickly and pull my hair into a braid. I leave the bedroom and walk into the dining room where an array of food waits. Effie is sitting at the head of the table with her hands folded in front of her. When I walk in her eyes dart up and she smiles.

"Good morning Katniss. Where's Peeta?" She asks quirking her head. I point back to the hallway.

"In the shower." I say. "So whats on the agenda today?"

"Oh I'll wait until Peeta comes out. But in the meantime help yourself." She gestures to the food in front of me. I grab a small plate and fill it with scrambled eggs and toast. Once I start eating Peeta comes in and sits next to me.

"Need anymore food?" He asks nudging my shoulder.

"Hey, I am eating for two now. I have my reasons." Peeta laughs and grabs a plate for himself. I look back to Effie and raise my eyebrows.

"Okay, so President Paylor has invited you two to a formal party in your honor. Sort of like a meeting of the Victors." She says.

"The Victors? Like Beetee, and Joanna?" Peeta says. Effie nods at him.

"Yes, everyone expect Haymitch. He didn't really want to come." I look down at my plate and finish my food. When Peeta finishes he takes both of our plates and places them in the sink.

"When is the party?" Peeta asks.

"It's starts six o'clock. Don't worry you have plenty of time." Peeta thanks her and I go back to my room. I sit down on my bed and take my hair out of the braid. I grab a brush and brush through it, to take all of the tangles out. Once I'm done I pull it into a simple side ponytail and let it be. As a second thought I pick up the phone next to my bed and dial Dr. Aurelius's number. It rings three times before he answers.

"Hello this is Dr. Aurelius." he says through the phone. I get off the bed and pace around the room.

"Hey doctor it's Katniss." I say lightly.

"Oh Katniss, how's the baby doing?" he asks. I nod even though he can't see me.

"It's fine. But what I was asking is do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" I say to him.

"At this moment, I do not. but if you come to my office sometime I can probably tell you." He says. I smile to myself and schedule and appointment for the day after I get back. Then he hangs up so I do to. I sit back down on my bed and turn on the TV. As expected it's on one of Plutarch's shows. A bunch of Capitol celebrities who I don't recognize come on and do a bunch o stuff I don't really care about. But right at the end of the show Plutarch comes on the screen and reminds everyone of the Victor party tonight and to be sure to come. After the show ends I look at my bedside clock and see that it's already five o'clock. I turn the TV off and get off the bed. I walk over to the closet and open the doors. I look at all of the dresses and finally decide on a black one with a hundred silver diamonds that will cover my torso. I slip the dress over my body and slip on the matching shoes. I pull my hair into a twist and pin it up. And as a final thought apply some black eye liner and red lipstick. Peeta comes in a moment later with an undone tie hanging around his neck.

"Well, don't you look beautiful." He says coming in. I walk up to him and swiftly tie up his tie.

"Thank you. And you look very good yourself." I say looking up at him. He smiles then leans in and kisses me softly. He draws back when we hear Effie loudly knocking on my door.

"Sorry to interrupt but we really have to go now." We hear her heels click away and I laugh.

"Come on." I say grabbing Peeta's hand in my own. "Let's go." he squeezes my hand and leads me out of the room. We both walk down the hallway and into the elevator where Effie is waiting. We step in and the elevator shoots down. We step out into the lobby and get into the waiting cab. Effie hands the driver a piece of paper with directions on it and the car speeds away. I fidget with my wedding band as we drive through the city. I see alot of people in formal clothes entering the presidents mansion so I assume that's where we're going. The car pulls into a more hidden spot and Effie pays the driver. We all pile out of the car and enter the mansion.

"Katniss! Peeta!" I hear a voice from behind me. I turn around and see Beetee walking with the aid of a cane.

"Hi Beetee." I say. "I see you can walk now." Beetee pushes his glasses up his nose.

"Yes I can. Some doctor performed a surgery that fixed up these old things." He says pointing to his legs. I laugh and we all go into the building. An Avox opens the door for us and I thank him even though he can't respond. Peeta sticks his arm out and I hold onto with my arms. We both walk into the grand ballroom and see a bunch of people dancing in the middle of the room. Out of the corner of my eye I see Annie sitting at a table picking at her food with her fork. I disengage from Peeta and walk over to her. I place my hand on her shoulder and she jumps and faces me.

"Sorry to scare you." I say sitting in the chair next to her.

"Oh it's fine. It's nice to see you." She says abandoning her fork.

"Nice to see you to. How've you been?" I ask.

"Fine. Finn is really growing up fast. If only his father could see it." Her expression changes to pure sadness for a second then returns to normal. "I'm sorry I didn't come all the way over here to mourn." I smile at her.

"It's alright. Well it was great seeing you." I say standing up. Annie stands up to and smiles one last time. I see her walk over to a small group of people who immediately invite her to their conversation. I walk back to the dance floor to try and find Peeta. I spot him talking with President Paylor near the entrance of the building. I walk up to him holding up my skirt slightly so I don't trip over it. I make it to his side and Paylor looks over to me.

"Oh Katniss it's so good to see you again!" She says. "And Peeta was just telling me something I really did not see coming." I tilt my head in question. "That you're pregnant." She says enthusiastically. I smile and nod my head.

"Yeah we found out a couple months ago." I tell her grabbing Peeta's hand.

"That is such great news. You know I can probably arrange for you to speak or something so you can tell everyone here. Would you like me to do that?" She blurts out.

"Um yeah, that'd be great. Thank you." She smiles and goes off with her light, forest green skirt trailing behind her.

"So, wanna dance?" Peeta asks me. I look to him and we both smile. He leads me onto the dance floor and wraps his arms around my waist. My arms go around his neck and he pulls me closer.

"By the way, when we're both up there talking, would you mind talking a wee bit more than I do?" I say. He laughs and kisses my forehead.

"Of course." Then a loud noise comes from the stage and we both turn our heads to face it. President Paylor stands on the stage tapping a microphone.

"Hello everybody, thank you all for coming tonight to celebrate all of the Victors here." everyone bursts into applause. She s quiets them quickly. "Now I would like to call to the stage, two of our most recent victors, Mr. and Mrs. Melark!"

**A/N And there it is! I know it's probably not a great chapter but hopefully it'll get better. As always please review I LOVE LOVE LOVE hearing you're thoughts feeling on the story. Thank you so much and have an amazing day, night, ****evening, or whatever!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N Bonjour! Comment ****allez-vous belle personne? Sorry I speak french. Anyway, last time I checked this story had over eleven-thousand views and fifty followers. THANK YOU SO MUCH! Okay so I really hope you like this story because in my opinion it's kinda going a little downhill. So if you like it, thanks again! Enjoy! Btw I'm not very good at writing speeches so please be patient with me.**

Holding Peeta's hand I make my way to the small stage trying to trip on my stupid shoes. I make it to the microphone without falling so I relax a little. Peeta squeezes my hand on last time and takes a deep breath.

"Hey everybody." Peeta says clearly. "It's great to be back to the Capitol with all of the Victors, and Katniss. After the rebellion I thought there was next to no hope of thing getting better. But after I got back to district twelve things started getting better bit by bit. For example as some of you know, Katniss and I got married and now we are expecting our first child." The second Peeta says it the room bursts into a loud cheer. I even see Joanna Mason give me a thumbs up. I smile and laugh lightly.

"I was not expecting that big of a reaction." I say Peeta. He smiles at me and nods. The crowds noise slowly dies down so Peeta continues.

"I would just like to say, I love getting to come back here again with all of our friends and it was great getting to see everyone and everything and…" Peeta keeps talking and everyone keeps cheering for about five more minutes until he says goodbye and we both leave the stage. As soon as we get off we're bombarded by Capitol people asking a bunch of ridiculous questions and giving us a bunch of even more ridiculous name requests. Once we finally break away I feel Joanna grab my arm and turn me toward her. I let go of Peeta's hand and face her.

"So you actually did it brainless." She says over the the loud chatter from the crowd.

"Did what?" I ask.

"Well if you remember during the rebellion you're exact words were 'Oh I never want to have kids.'" She says in a horrible imitation of my voice.

"I might have said that, but I obviously didn't' mean it, or we wouldn't be having this conversation now." I retort. Joanna laughs.

"Whatever. I'm hungry so I'll see you later." I see her walk over to one of the many food tables and fill up a plate with desserts. I roll my eyes and go back into the crowd. I see Peeta filling up a small plate with food so I walk up next to him. I grab a plate and put a little bit of food on it. We both go over to a slightly empty table and sit down.

"Do you know when this party ends?" Peeta asks me.

"I do not, but I bet Effie does. Where is she anyway?" I say.

Last time I saw her she was over by all of the liquor." Peeta says biting his bread. I laugh and look around the room for her. I soon give up and take a small bite of my lamb stew. Annie comes up to me a little while later to give me some advice on kids, and how the first year is the worst. I gratefully accept her help since I have no idea what I'm doing. Once Peeta and I finish we go back to the dance floor and resume the same position we were in before the speech. The people around us do the same thing around us. The song slows down and Peeta pulls me closer. He leans down kisses me slowly. When he pulls back her says.

"Have I ever told you I love you?" He says quietly. I smile and kiss him again.

"Only a million times." I say back to him.

"Then I should tell you more often shouldn't I?" I laugh and lean my head against his chest. He kisses the top of my head and we keep dancing. The number of people slowly diminishes and soon only a handful of people remain. Beetee comes up and says goodbye to me and Peeta and tells us a little bit about his two year old daughter Wiress and his new wife Annade. Then Effie comes up to us and ushers us out and into a new cab. Once we pull away I take my annoying high heels of, tuck my feet under me, and rest my head in Peeta's shoulder. His arms goes around my waist and I close my eyes.

{Page break}

When I open my eyes next we're driving up to the training center. I sit up and flatten my rumpled dress. The driver stops and I step onto the pavement with my bare feet. I carry my shoes in my right hand and hold Peeta's hand with my left. An avow opens the front door for us and we step into the building. We all go into the elevator and go up to our apartment. I silently walk into my room and get out of my dress. I get dressed in the first pair of pajamas I find and plop down on my bed and quickly fall asleep.

**A/N I hope you liked this chapter and I know it was a little boring. By the way I just saw the Fault in our stars trailer and I'm not kidding I was crying and my hands were shaking. I absolutely LOVED that book and I defiantly ****recommend it. Anyway thank you soooo much for reading and please please please please review or PM me any suggestions you have. I would love to hear them. And if you have any stories please tell me the names of them, I would like to check them out. But for now, Godspeed my dear reader, Godspeed. Also sorry for the short chapter.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N Heeeey what's cookin' good lookin'? Anyway here is chapter twenty two. I hope you liked the Capitol visit, it was really fun to write. So now there back in district twelve and it's the day after they got back! Enjoy!**

I walk down the stairs pulling my hair into a braid. I finish the last of the steps and go into the kitchen. Peeta waits by the door tapping his fingers on the knob.

"Ready?" He asks me. I nod and grab his hand. I lead him out of the house and he shuts the door. We wind through the Victors Village passing the empty houses. Once we get through the gates I see Gales tall figure in the distance. I feel Peeta's hand tense in mine and I quickly try to think of what to say.

"Peeta, it's fine. I forgot to tell you, I talked to Gale before we went to the Capitol. It's all resolved now. I promise." Peeta relaxes a little, but the hard look on his face doesn't completely disappear. When Gale passes me he waves with a tight smile. I wave back and look to Peeta.

"Really Peeta, it's fine. He nods and we keep walking until we reach Dr. Aurelius's office. I open the door and Peeta and I walk into the small building. Dr. Aurelius looks up from his huge pile of papers and smiles at us.

"Hello Katniss, Peeta." Me and Peeta both smile back at him and he leads us to a separate room. I sit down on a long chair and Peeta sits in a smaller one next to me and grabs my hand. Dr. Aurelius efficiently moves around the small room grabbing bottles of this and that, and turning on different machines. Once he finishes running around he pulls on a pair of latex gloves and grabs a small white squeeze bottle. He squirts a little bit of cold, clear liquid onto my abdomen and rubs this white stick thing around my stomach. After a few seconds I hear a slight noise coming from the machine on my left.

"Do you hear that?" Dr Aurelius says. I nod. "Thats the baby's heart beating." I smile a little and Peeta squeezes my hand. "Now," The doctor says distantly. "Let's see here." He moves the white stick around a little and smiles. He turns off the machines and grabs a paper fowl to while the remaining gel of my stomach.

"Well," He says peeling off his gloves and throwing them into a small garbage can. "It's most defiantly a girl." I look to Peeta.

"Rosemary it is." I say. Peeta laughs a little.

"Okay so your baby is doing absolutely great and is probably going to be born around the beginning of May, somewhere between May first and May fifth, but I do not know exact. If you come back in a month or so I can tell you." Dr. Aurelius says. I thank him and Peeta helps me off the chair. We both leave the office and I feel a new sort of feeling. Now I need to think of a middle name.

"Rydell." I say to Peeta. He looks at me with a quizzical expression.

"What?" He says as we turn into the square.

"Rydell." I say again. "I want her name to be Rosemary Rydell." Peeta nods.

"Yeah I like that." He smiles at me and I realize something.

"I really hope she's not born around May eighth."

"Why not?" Peeta asks.

"I do not and I mean do not want to spend my birthday in a hospital. I would rather have her in my arms in my birthday but I do not want to be having her in my birthday." Peeta laughs as we walk into the Victors Village.

"If it means that much to you, but what if she is born in the eighth?" He says.

"Then I will not be very happy." I say with mock-seriousness. "I'm kidding I'll be fine, it just would not be very ideal." Peeta unlocks our front door and we both step inside. I let go of Peeta's hand and pick up a phone. I dial my mothers number and wait for her to answer.

"Hello?" I hear her say.

"Hi mom." I say. "So me and Peeta just went to the doctor and we found out that I'm have a girl and she's due around May." I hear my mother squeal.

"Oh honey thats fantastic I am so happy for you. By the way, whats her name going to be?"

"Rosemary Rydell." I say.

"I love it. And Arvian and I are going to get married April thirtieth. I will send you and Peeta all of the details." She says. We talk a little bit longer then I hang up. I go over to Peeta who is sitting on the couch. When I sit down his arm automatically goes around my waist and he pulls me closer.

"What'd she say?" Peeta asks.

"Oh just the usual happy stuff. Also she invited us to her wedding. It's on April thirtieth. She'll give us more info later."

"Wait," Peeta says. I look up at his face.

"What?" I ask getting impatient.

"Remember what the doctor said? Rosemary is due around May first." I nod.

"Yeah I remember."

"And your mothers wedding is the day before your due date." Peeta says.

"Oh, I didn't think of that. We might have a district four birth." I say.

"Yeah, maybe." We continue to sit and watch TV and I wonder what would happen if she is born at my mothers wedding. Or the day after, at any rate that trip might be very uncomfortable.

"I'm happy for my mom." I say. "I didn't really want her morning my father anymore."

"Yeah, even though I don't know your mom very well I'm happy too." Peeta says. Then Buttercup jumps up on the couch and lays his head on my slightly protruding stomach.

"He better be nice to Rosemary or I will kick him out." I say pointing to Buttercup.

"You wouldn't do that." Peeta says smiling.

"Maybe not, but her still better be nice. Ooh! Maybe we could by a spray bottle or something so we could squirt him."

"No. Because, knowing you, you'd probably just keep squirting him for no reason." Peeta says.

"No I wouldn't." I say morosely. Peeta laughs a little.

"Yeah you would." He says. I smack his arm good naturally then snuggle closer to him. I pet Buttercup between the ears and I feel Rosemary kick again. I smile to myself wonder what on earth it'll be like when we have another little person in this house.

**A/N There it is! I know it's kinda boring, so if you want I can skip ahead to the wedding and we'll see what happens then. ;) Until then tata for now! Please review I almost have sixty!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N Hey so please don't hate me, but I decided to skip ahead to Katniss's mothers wedding so right now they're in district four. I hope you're not mad. Anyway thank you so much for reading and putting up with this story! Enjoy!**

Peeta and I walk along one of district fours beaches hand in hand. I hold my sandals in my hand so my feet can walk through the cool water and sand. Peeta and I just got here yesterday and my mothers wedding is tomorrow. I rub my hand across the bottom of back to try and relive some of the pain. My stomach has gotten so large everything seems harder to do. Especially moving, but Dr. Aurelius said that moving is better, and Rosemary is due May first. I'm beginning to get worried that I will miss my mothers wedding because of Rosemary.

"Katniss!" I hear someone call out from behind me. I turn around and see Annie walking over carrying Finn. I smile and walk to her.

"Oh my goodness you've gotten so big!" She exclaims. I nod.

"Yeah, I can now see what you mean by the last months are the worst." She laughs and Finn squirms out of her arms. She tries to call him back but he runs straight to Peeta. Peeta picks him up and plays a little.

"I don't know why, but every living thing loves Peeta." I say.

"Maybe he was born with a superhuman likeableness." Annie says.

"Yeah. Anyway are you going to my mothers wedding tomorrow?" I ask.

"Yes, a little while after she moved here we started talking and she started helping me through the whole Finnick thing." She chokes on his name a little but other than that she remains steady. "Well it was great seeing you but Finn has to go to bed now." Peeta puts Finn on the ground and he starts to whine. Annie picks him up easily.

"Come on, you're a big boy. And big boys don't cry. Remember?" She says soothingly. Finn nods and stops crying. He may only be four but he sure knows how to drive someone crazy. Annie waves as she walks away from us. The sun begins to inch it's way below the horizon as Peeta and I make it back to our small room. Peeta unlocks the door and we both step inside. I place my shoes next to the door and go to the bathroom to take a shower. Once I'm out and dressed I collapse on the light blue queen sized bed, and quickly fall asleep.

{Page break}

When I wake up sunlight is just peeking in through the window. The wedding starts at noon, and it's already ten. I smack Peeta's arm and he wakes up instantly.

"Oh good you're up." I say slowly getting of the bed. Peeta stands up and helps me up.

"I cannot wait until I can move like a regular twenty year old and not like an old lady." I say angrily.

"Katniss please don't go all hormonal on me." Peeta says. I roll my eyes and smack his arm again. Peeta laughs a little and kisses my cheek. "I still love you though."

"Yeah, yeah whatever." I say. "Love you too." I say quieter. Peeta laughs again and grabs his tuxedo from the closet. I pull out the plain green dress from my drawer and go to the bathroom to get dressed. Once I finally get the dress on, I pull my hair into an inverted ponytail and leave the bathroom. Peeta takes my hand and leads me out of the room. We walk to the private beach my mother rented and take our seats in the front row reserved for family members. All of the seats quickly fill up and the music begins. I see Arvian come out from the side and he stands in front of the alter. I turn my head and see my mother accompanied by a man I vaguely recognize come down the aisle. My mothers wear a long ivory colored dress with pearls stitched in the patterns of flowers along the skirt. When she makes it to the alter says something from a large book I don't recognize.

"Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud." He goes on saying more things like that and my mother and Arvian do some district four and district twelve wedding traditions. And before I know it my mother and Arvian are sharing they're first kiss. I smile a little and grab Peeta's hand tightly. Arvian and my mother walk back down the aisle and everyone stands up to go to the reception area. The whole room is decorated with green and white little things. An usher leads Peeta and I to our table and seats us. The first dance starts and my mom and Arvian start to dance. I can see my mothers happiness all over her face. When the dance ends Arvian kisses my mother slowly and they announce dinner. It's unsurprisingly seafood. I eat just plain tilapia and Peeta has some sort of shrimp thing. The wedding goes on for a bit longer and right before Peeta and I leave we talk to Annie for a little while then we go back to our room. I get dressed into my plain pajamas and go to sleep.

Sometime at night I'm waken up by a sharp pain coming from my abdomen. I sit up and start to pant. When the pain doesn't go away I shake Peeta violently.

"Peeta wake up now!" He darts up.

"Katniss, honey, whats wrong?" He says nervously.

"Peeta, I think she's… ow… coming." Peeta jumps off the bed and slips on his shoes and runs out of the room calling for my mother.

**A/N I apologize for the short chapter but don't worry the next ****one will be longer. Btw I'm gonna skip the whole birth part because as you and I both know, it's NOT fun to write. So have a nice day! And please review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N So I know what ya'll are thinking, 'Two updates in one day?' Yeah, I'm VERY bored. Anyway here is chapter 24. Enjoy!**

My mother leads me into the large infirmary and calls for another doctor. Next to me Peeta holds my hand trying to calm me down. Soon a doctor rushes out of the E.R. and puts me into a wheel chair. Peeta tries to follow but a nurse stops him and tells him he has to wait.

"No!" I call back looking to Peeta.

"I"m sorry Miss Melark but it's just protocol." He wheels me into a room and helps me onto a long bed. Another nurse comes in and my mom pulls on her scrubs. One of the nurses wraps some sort of strap around my wrist and flicks a switch on a machine.

"Alright." She says. "Ready?"

**I'm gonna skip this part, because, well, you ****know.**

I hold my daughter in my arms talking to her softly. I hear a quiet knock at the door and Peeta sticks his head through. I smile at him and he comes over and sits next to me. I gently hand him a sleeping Rosemary and his smile widens. Her eyes open a little and focus on Peeta. She starts to cry so I take her again. She focuses her bright blue eyes on me and stops crying. Peeta wraps his arm around my shoulders as a nurse come in to the room.

"Katniss?" She asks examining her clipboard.

"Yes." I say.

"Great, well you're daughters test results came back and she is doing absolutely fantastic." The nurse says, I smile. "Except, her lungs are, smaller than the average infant. So we're going to monitor that for a couple days and if nothing bad happens we can release her, but if something goes wrong then we'll have to keep her hear for a premature surgery to expand her lungs." I smile falls and so does Peeta's. I look down at Rosemary who is sound asleep in my arms.

"But for right now, we're just going to treat her like a normal infant and if she reacts strangely, well we'll just see what happens." She gives us a sad smile and leaves the room and the door clicks behind her. Peeta grips my shoulders tighter when I start to cry.

"Hey, it's okay," Peeta says. "They said it might affect her but it might not. I promise though whatever happens she'll be fine." Peeta says. I nod even though I don't believe him.

{Page break} Now there back in district twelve.

I walk down the stairs holding Rosemary against my hip. So far nothing bad has happened to her, but the feeling of unease won't leave me. I see Peeta getting ready to leave for work.

"Morning honey." He says kissing my cheek. He also kisses the top of Rosemary's head. "And good morning Rosie." He grabs his jacket and says a quick goodbye. He leaves the house and shuts the door. I walk over to the couch and put Rosemary on my knees facing me. I bounce my knees a little making her laugh. Buttercup jumps up next to me and Rosie sticks out her hands and pats Buttercups head. Surprisingly he doesn't seem to mind her. I hear a knock on my door and I stand up to check it. When I open it Haymitch stands in the doorway.

"Hi Haymitch." I say.

"Sorry to bother you but I realized I haven't met Rosemary yet." I smile and invite him inside and hand his Rosemary.

"She has Peeta's eyes." He says look at her face.

"Yeah, they suit her." I pinch her little cheek softly and she giggles.

"By the way Peeta said something about her having some sort of problem. What is it?" Haymitch asks. I sigh and tell him.

"Her lungs are smaller than normal so sometimes she has slight trouble breathing." Haymitch frowns. He hands her back when she starts to whine. I walk over to the refrigerator and pull out her bottle. I give it to her and she immediately starts to drink it.

"You know, despite everything that happened I really think you and Peeta are going to be great parents." Haymitch says. I sit Rosie on the counter as she continues to drink.

"Thanks. The only thing I'm kinda worried about is Peeta's whole flashback thing. I know he's getting better but in the last few months he's really hurt me twice." I hate saying it but it is the truth. Haymitch nods and looks down.

"I guess that is kinda problematic." He says. I nod and put Rosemary's empty bottle in the sink.

"Anyway how've you and Avinia been?" I ask. Haymitch shrugs and smiles.

"Fine, she wants to get married but I'm not really sure." He says.

"I think you guys should totally get married." I say. Rosemary coughs a little so I rub my hand up and down her back. She stops couching and starts playing with the end of my braid. I smile at her then look back to Haymitch.

"You really should." I say.

"I don't know, I'll think about it." He says turning away. Rosemary coughs again so I look back down to her. She releases my braid and starts to wheeze a little. Haymitch turns around with concern written all over his face.

"Whats wrong with her?" he says. I shake my head franticly.

"I.. I .. don't know." Rosemary's face turns a sickly shade of purple and I start panic.

"Haymitch call Dr. Aurelius now!" Haymitch fumbles of the phone and I try to help Rosemary. She keeps wheezing and couching and her face turns darker.

"No, please…oh my God, no." I hear a car speed in front of my house and see someone a couple jump out of the front. Then my front door swings open and Dr. Aurelius runs in and pushes me aside. I feel tears run down my face and I run over to Haymitch. I sob into his chest and he tries to calm me down.

**A/N I hope you liked this, sorry it kind of changed around alot. Anyway today I finally got a phone! It's a 32g iPhone 4 and I am so euphoric right now. Okay so I apologize for the short chapter, I promise the next one will be longer. Have a nice day!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N Hey ****y'all I am so happy! Just this sort has reached over 14,000 views, 59 reviews, 58 followers, and 33 favorites. Thank you! Anyway here is chapter 25! Enjoy!**

I pace around the lobby of the small hospital still crying. Haymitch sits on a chair right across from me bouncing his knee. The doctors took Rosemary back to another room and no one is allowed back there. As I'm waiting a thought comes to my head.

"I forgot to tell Peeta. How did I do that? Haymitch please stay here and make sure nothing happens to Rosemary." Haymitch nods and I run out of the hospital. I sprint through the square trying to get to the bakery. When the building is in sight I quicken my pace and burst through the doors. I run straight to the kitchen making the bakers jump.

"Where's Peeta?" I say staring at them. They all shake there heads and shrug. I sigh and say again. "Where. Is. Peeta?" A redheaded boy speaks up first.

"Oh you're his wife, aren't you?" I nod and wipe my eyes. "He went back to his house. He left about ten minutes ago." I turn on my heel and leave the bakery. My tears will not stop coming down as I keep running. I finally see him leaving our house and I run towards him so fast I collide with him and fall backward. Peeta grabs my hands and helps me up.

"Katniss what's wrong? Why are you crying?" he says. I breath in and out to try and get the lump out of throat.

"It's Rosemary… she started coughing and then…" I break down again and Peeta gasps.

"Where is she now?" He asks calmly. I point to the square.

"In the hospital. I 'm not allowed to see her yet." Peeta grabs my hand and we quickly get to the hospital. I open the doors and see Haymitch leaning against the front desk. When he sees us he smiles.

"There they are." A nurse smiles and gestures for us to follow her. I look to Peeta and we follow the nurse. She leads us through the halls and stops at a door. She opens it and says.

"You're daughter's in here." Peeta and I walk in to the room and see Rosemary hooked up to a bunch of tubes and machines. Dr. Aurelius stands over her adjusting a wire. He looks up when we come in.

"Well good news, the surgery went perfectly and she respond exactly how she needs too. But the only bad thing is she has to stay here for two days to make sure there are no side effects to the medicine we gave her." I nod and squeeze Peeta's hand. "Now when we release her she has to stay on this medication for a while to make sure her lungs don't collapse. Again." Dr. Aurelius leaves the room and I pull a chair next to her and sit down. I grab her tiny hand and look to Peeta.

"You may want to call Thom and tell him you're here." Peeta nods and leaves to get a phone. I look back to Rosemary and stoke her dark hair. She moves a little at my touch but doesn't wake up. I look over at the heart monitor next to her bed and watch her steady heartbeat. I still remember the first time I heard her heart. Peeta comes back in a moment later and sits next to me. I lean against him and he wraps and arm around my waist. We stay like this until a doctor I don't recognize comes in and tells us visiting hours are over. I'm lenient to leave her here alone but I don't have another choice.

"Peeta?" I say. Peeta looks at me as we walk into the Victors Village. "Do you think she'll be alright?"

"I think she'll be fine. She's in great hands and Dr. Aurelius is one of the best doctors I know." He says. We walk the rest of the way to the house in silence. When we get to the house I go straight up the stairs and into my room. I go over to my jewelry box and pull out my mockingjay pin. Then I leaves my room and go into Rosemarys. I attach the mockingjay to the cloth cover on her crib and leave it there. I smile a little and leave. I go back downstairs where I see Peeta making a small dinner. I sit down on the couch and accidentally fall asleep.

**Three days later.**

I wake in the middle of the night and hear crying coming from Rosemarys room. I turn and look at Peeta, he's fast asleep next to me. I push the covers off my body and get off my bed. I walk into Rosemarys room and turn on a light. She's holding the railing of her crib wailing her head off. I walk to her and pick her up. I sit down in a chair and rock it lightly. I quietly sing Deep in the meadow, but she doesn't stop crying. I try singing the Hanging tree and it seems to work. I look at the clock and see it's a little past midnight. I stand up from my chair and carry Rosemary down the stairs. The new medicine she takes has to be given to her every twelve hours. I open a cabinet and pull out the red liquid that she absolutely hates. I pour a little bit into a tiny cup and hand it to her. As soon as it's her hand she drops it spilling it on the floor.

"Really Rosie?" I say. I pick I pour another little bit and this time she drinks it. I wipe the medicine off the floor and take Rosemary back upstairs. I put her in her crib and she lays down. She grabs a little stuffed animal and closes her eyes. I turn off the light and leave the room. When I get back to mine Peeta wakes up.

"Next time she wakes up it's your turn." I say to him as I get back under the comforter. Peeta laughs quietly.

"Deal." I smile to myself and fall asleep.

**A/N I hope you liked it! Please give me suggestions for the next chapter because I don't have a whole lot of ideas. :/ And I might not update tomorrow because of dance and babysitting and school. So forgive me! Anyway thank you so so so so much for reading. And may evil never come by you're doorstep my dear reader. Bye!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N Hey! So I almost have 70 re****views! OMG! Thank y'all so so so so so so so much! An also I would like to thank Royalblood98 for this chapter suggestion! So without further ado here is chapter 26. Enjoy! **

When I wake up I hear Peeta softly snoring next to me. I quietly get out of the bed and get dressed. I go into Rosemarys room and see her waking up. I walk over to her crib and pick her up. She opens her big eyes and looks around the room. I dress her quickly and go downstairs. I get to the kitchen feed Buttercup. As I begin to get Rosemarys breakfast ready, I see a note taped to the outside of my window. I open the door and take the paper off the window. I open it carefully and notice its written in Gales smooth handwriting.

_Meet me in the woods at ten._

_Gale._

I slide the note into my pocket and carry Rosemary upstairs. I go into my room and shake Peeta's shoulder lightly. He opens his eyes and yawns.

"Hey, I'm really sorry to wake to, but I'm leaving and I need you to watch her." Peeta sits up and takes Rosemary in his arms.

"Where are you going?" He asks groggily.

"I'm going to go meet Gale." Peeta looks at me with such intensity I think I'm going to explode.

"Katniss are you sure? I don't really think he's changed that much." He warns me.

"I'm sorry, but I forgave him and I think you should to." I stand up from the bed and storm out of the room. I hear Peeta call my name but I'm already out of the door. I leave the Victors Village and by memory make it to the woods. I wiggle under the fence and and go into the forest. I trek through the trees as I realize Gale never told me where in the woods. I assume just to the lake. I make it to the little house and sit inside it. A few minutes later Gales walks in and smiles at me.

"I didn't think you'd come." he says. I shrug and stand up.

"So why'd you wanna see me?" I ask walking towards him.

"I just wanted to tell you I have to leave soon, and I'm still really sorry about what I did awhile ago." he says looking right into my eyes with an intense expression I don't recognize.

"It's fine. I already told you I forgive you." I tell him. He takes a step toward me and I step back, not out of fear I just don't feel comfortable at his closeness. He takes another step and my back becomes pressed up against the wall. I try to move to the side a little but there's no room. Then without warning his face leans into mine and he's kissing me. I put my hands on his chest and push him as hard as I can. He stumbles backward and I stare at him with my mouth gaping.

"Why the heck did you do that?" I ask still shocked. He shakes his head and tries to say something. "In case you forgot I'm married." I march past him and out of the small building. I walk as fast as I can away from him until I hear his voice.

"Katniss! I'm sorry I have no idea what got into me!" I turn around and glare at him.

"Seriously? I came here because I thought you were different." I spin on my heel and keep walking out of the woods. I don't pay attention to where I'm going and I end up in a part of the woods I'm not totally familiar with. Soon enough I make it to the fence and to the meadow. I get to the square when Gale catches up with me. He grabs the my arm and spins me toward him.

"Katniss, I'm sorry alright?" He says. I don't respond just pull my arm out of his grasp and walk away from him. I hear him shout something back to me but I keep ignoring him. I get to my house and go inside. I see Peeta in the kitchen making some sort of lunch and Rosemary playing with Buttercup right next to him. He looks up when I come in but he doesn't say anything. I walk straight up to him and wrap my arms around him and hold him as tight as I can.

"I am so sorry." I say quietly. His arms go around my waist hesitantly.

"What exactly are you sorry about?" He says.

"Gale. You were right about him, he didn't really change at all." I say look into Peeta eyes.

"Did he hurt you again?" he asks stoking his thumb across my cheekbone. I shake my head.

"No but he um…" I say lingering. "He tried to kiss me." I say whispering.

"What?" Peeta asks looking slightly enraged. I look down at the ground as Peeta pulls me closer. He tilts my head up with his hand and kisses me softly.

"I forgive you. You didn't do anything wrong." he says once he pulls away. I start to say something else but Rosemary starts to cry so I pull away from Peeta's embrace and pick her up. I look at the clock and see she has to take her medicine. I reach up to the cabinet and pull the bottle down. Behind me Peeta continues to make Rosemarys lunch as I pour the medicine into a small cup. She drinks it without complain and I kiss her on the cheek. Peeta hands her a bottle and she drinks the milk out of it.

"Peeta I'm really sorry I didn't listen to you." I say picking Rosemary up. Peeta walks over to me and kisses me again.

"It's one hundred percent fine. I promise." I smile and wonder what I did to deserve someone like Peeta.

**A/N And that's all folks. I hope you liked my little plot twist. Muhaha! Anyway I have a question, do you think my characters seem a little OOC? Maybe it's just me. Okay so I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you have an amazing day!**


End file.
